Mademoiselle Poisse
by cchope
Summary: Mon premier amant était un éjaculateur précoce, mon second bandait mou, le troisième préférait les hommes, le quatrième…
1. Chapter 1

Hello à toutes,

Et oui c'est encore moi, pour une mini fic. Elle est issue d'un délire que j'ai eu cet été, je l'ai adapté pour le concours de Demetri'sWife, c'est pour cela que dans les 1000 premiers mots vous avez les 15 imposés, on s'amuse comme on peut !

Elle est entièrement écrite donc si vous voulez rapidement la suite, inondez-moi de vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Mademoiselle Poisse<strong>

Mini-Fic ~ I Would Never Forget This Night

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire dans cette galère ?

Mantra que je me répétais depuis plusieurs minutes.

.

Alors pour faire simple, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, après l'obtention de mon baccalauréat en littérature, j'avais grandement envie de changer de pays. Je me serais bien exilée au Brésil ou encore à Cuba, mais la filière que j'espérais suivre était plus prestigieuse au Danemark qui avait un côté beaucoup moins épicé, à mon goût. Je souhaitais faire mon master pour devenir journaliste dans une autre université que celle de Seattle. Ce n'est pas les accords que celle-ci entretenait avec d'autres qui manquaient, juste de réelles opportunités. Je ne voulais plus rester vivre chez mon père, où j'avais le sentiment de stagner. Aller chez ma mère n'était pas une option, car je devais alors faire face à d'autres responsabilités, autre que ma petite personne. J'avais déjà à moi toute seule assez la poisse, enfin surtout en amour pour que ma maternelle n'y interfère pas ou ajoute son insouciance.

Malheureusement, partir seule, loin, n'était pas envisageable pour ma famille. Je devais donc mettre un frein à mes rêves. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui pouvait les inquiéter, j'étais majeure, vaccinée. Je n'envisageais pas non plus d'aller dans des zones où je pourrais me faire attaquer par un Tigre ou un Scorpion !

D'un commun accord, tous furent d'avis que la meilleure solution était que j'emménage proche de chez mon frère. Je jetais l'éponge face à ce conciliabule. Ma seule réjouissance était que l'université était assez bien côté dans ma filière.

J'espérais secrètement que si mon comportement était irréprochable pendant la fin de mes études qu'ils arrêtent tous de mettre toujours leur grain de sel dans mes choix.

Emmett travaille donc à Chicago, bye bye les parasols pour moi, cependant j'avais bon espoir d'avoir une plus grande liberté que chez mon père. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai à vivre chez lui à quelques jours de la rentrée en attendant d'avoir une chambre d'étudiante.

Il vivait avec Rosalie. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu négocier de résider sur le campus. Elle était franche et réfrénait mon aîné à chaque fois qu'il voulait me materner.

Ce soir, ils étaient de sortie et elle m'avait programmée une soirée. Elle espérait que je rencontre du monde et pas forcément que des étudiants. Elle n'avait rien dit à Emmett et c'est donc la curiosité qui m'avait poussée à m'y rendre.

Elle m'avait, cependant, donné des directives.

-_**Tu ne risques rien là-bas, je connais le proprio et il surveille toujours tout, donc si tu as le moindre souci avec un lourdaud tu appelles à l'aide. Pour rentrer, tu demandes qu'on t'appelle un taxi, c'est OK ?**_

J'avais acquiescé, puis peu à près, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'un bar.

J'y pénétrais.

-_**Bonsoir, vous êtes**_** ?**

-_**Bonsoir, Bella**_, répondis-je maladroitement à l'hôtesse qui me souriait.

-_**Vous avez de la chance c'est rare qu'il nous reste de la place en réservant si tard, si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

Elle me dirigea ver une salle plus éloignée, sur le côté un bar et au milieu 3 lignes de tables éclairées par des lanternes.

Merde où étais-je ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la gentille dame.

-_**Bonsoir à tous, bienvenue à notre nouvelle soirée de speed dating...**_

La salope !

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire, mais là c'était un coup bas de la part de ma très chère future belle-sœur.

Je m'installai à contrecœur à une table en ruminant.

Un gong retentit et un homme vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

Il avait sûrement dans la trentaine, bien habillé avec un complet. Les cheveux gominés.

Oh mon dieu !

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire dans cette galère ?

Je me le répétais inlassablement, dépitée par la soirée qui m'attendait.

-_**Salut ! Moi c'est Tyler**_.

-_**Euh salut**_.

-_**J'ai 29 ans, je suis vendeur de voiture dans la concession de mon père. Avec les primes je me fais un 65 000 dollars à l'année. Je loue un appartement sympa et je cherche une bonne baise, voir plus si affinité et toi**_ ?

-_**Euh…**_

Ce fut les 7 minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Je me perdais régulièrement dans la contemplation d'une aquarelle de Charles Belle, très reconnaissable par ses fleurs, celle-ci était en noir et blanc. Elle m'inspirait beaucoup plus que l'individu face à moi.

Le gong retentit et je poussai un long soupir.

J'en profitais de l'interdiscussion pour aller me chercher à boire, je me commandais un diabolo fraise**,** cependant en contemplant les candidats, je demandais en plus un alcool bien fort pour survivre à cette soirée.

En retournant m'asseoir à ma place, je détaillais avec envie l'autre partie du bar, rempli de noctambule, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour migrer de ce côté là.

Je bus une grande rasade de mon cocktail avant d'accueillir le nouveau participant.

Un mec s'installa en face de moi, rasta, et l'air je-m'en-foutiste.

-_**Salut ! Moi c'est**_ _**Maxillaire**_.

-_**Euh…**_

C'est quoi ce nom ? Mon Dieu le pauvre, ses parents ne devaient pas l'aimer pour l'affubler d'un os de la mâchoire.

Ses yeux se froncèrent, je me repris.

-_**Salut, moi c'est Bella**_.

-_**Tu es très jolie, Bella, que veux-tu savoir ?**_

Rien !

-_**Euh, ce qui te semble important ?**_ Dis-je méfiante.

-_**J'ai 32 ans, je travaille et je cherche quelqu'un pour partager ma vie et toi ?**_

-_**Ok, j'ai 22 ans, je commence un master à Chicago, je viens d'arriver.**_

-_**Oh, je pourrais te faire visiter un peu si tu veux, la vue du **__**belvédère**__** est magnifique, c'est tout à fait approprié pour faire connaissance.**_

-_**Euh, c'est gentil**_, bafouillais-je, _**mais mon frère m'a déjà fait faire le tour de la ville plus d'une fois. Et tes loisirs sont ? **_Enchaînais-je rapidement heureuse de trouver si facilement une échappatoire.

-_**La chasse et le baseball et toi ?**_

-_**J'aime lire, en particulier devant un lac, j'adore voir les lumières se refléter sur l'eau. C'est magique et toi qu'aimes-tu d'autres ?**_

-_**Les pipes.**_

-_**Les pipes ?**_

-_**Les fellations si tu préfères.**_

-_**Ah.**_

-_**Je trippe de contempler la gonzesse à genou en train de me sucer, du coup, je rêve de rencontrer une femme qui apprécie ça autant que moi. Je lui offrirais la lune.**_

Ne sachant pas que faire d'autres, j'enfouis mon nez dans mon verre espérant mis noyer jusqu'à ce que la fin de son tour arrive.

Le gong me sortit enfin de mon embarras.

Je poussais, de nouveau, un long soupir quand un doux ténor me tira de mon désarroi.

-_**Dure soirée ?**_

Je relevais mon visage vers un homme magnifique, des yeux verts hypnotisant.

-_**Je peux m'asseoir ?**_

Je hochais la tête.

Il fit un petit sourire qui me fit littéralement fondre.

Je le vis s'installer avec une telle souplesse, tout était fluide, parfait et superbe chez cet individu.

C'est quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus que je repris pied. J'étais complètement fascinée par cet apollon, il fallait que je me ressaisisse en commençant par fermer la bouche sans pour autant me lécher les babines avant.

Un doux son retentit à mes oreilles, il riait.

Je secouais la tête.

-_**Euh oui**_. Répondis-je confuse après avoir réalisé que ses lèvres avaient bougé avant qu'il ne se moque.

-_**Je te demandais comment tu t'appelles ?**_

-_**Bella.**_

-_**Ça te va très bien.**_

-_**Et toi ?**_

Il sourit à nouveau.

-_**Comme je te l'ai dit : Edward.**_

Je rougis furieusement de ne pas avoir entendu la première fois.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage et avec son index il effleura ma joue.

-_**Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques.**_

-_**Embarrassantes**_, marmonnais-je.

Il rit encore une fois.

-_**Sûrement pour toi, que viens-tu chercher dans ce genre de soirée ?**_

-_**Je me le demande**_, grommelais-je.

Il me regarda surélevant un sourcil.

-_**Et toi ?**_ Attaquais-je.

Il hocha les épaules en prenant sa boisson.

Il but une gorgée, je me délectais de son cou, de sa glotte qui monta et descendit après avoir bu.

Je déglutis à mon tour.

Il reposa son verre alors qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Cette fois-ci il avait un regard déterminé.

-_**Bella, tu ne t'amuses pas ici, c'est évident. Nous pouvons passer les 7 prochaines minutes à nous raconter des banalités en énoncent nos qualités et en cachant au mieux nos défauts, cependant la seule chose que je désire là tout de suite, c'est toi.**_

-_**Oh putain**_, lâchais-je.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche, honteuse d'avoir parlé à voix haute, mais putain, jamais on ne m'avait dit de telle chose surtout venant d'un tel sexe sur pattes.

Ma culotte était perdue et là je me surpris à lui demander.

-_**Tu habites loin ?**_

Il rit de nouveau avant de se lever et de me tendre sa paume.

Il baisa la mienne que je lui avais retournée, en prononçant.

-_**Prends tes affaires, je te retrouve dans l'entrée dans deux minutes**_.

J'opinai de la tête, avalai une gorgée de ma boisson et courue au lieu de rendez-vous.

Je finissais à peine de mettre mon manteau quand je sentis une main dans mon dos.

-_**Viens.**_

Nous marchâmes seulement quelques minutes en silence quand il me fit pénétrer dans un immeuble.

Nous primes l'ascenseur, je n'osais regarder l'adonis à mes côtés.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je faisais.

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer.

Il enleva ses chaussures dans le hall et j'en fis de même.

Il m'aida à ôter mon manteau et le pendit à côté du sien.

Nous ne disions rien, nous débouchâmes dans le salon sur la gauche, il y avait un piano, un peu plus loin je pouvais apercevoir une cuisine à air ouverte.

Il me dirigea vers la droite dans un couloir avec 4 portes. Il en poussa une.

-_**La salle de bain. Tu peux te rafraîchir, je t'attends au salon.**_

Il referma derrière moi.

Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que signifiait « se rafraîchir » ? Que devais-je faire ?

Je fis pipi.

Ma culotte était humide à cause de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je décidais de ne pas la remettre.

Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage et me rinçai la bouche.

Devais-je me nettoyer le sexe ?

Je grimaçais.

J'étais déjà pleine de mouille à l'idée de ce qui allait se dérouler. Je glissai un peu d'eau sur mes plis, puis tentai d'assécher la zone trempée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis.

J'entendis de la musique très basse, du classique, je me dirigeais vers le son.

Les lumières étaient tamisées. Je pénétrais dans le salon, mais je ne le repérai pas tout de suite.

Il était là torse nu sur le canapé son pantalon défait sa main à l'intérieur.

Oh putain.

Quand il me vit me pétrifier à sa périphérie, il tourna la tête et sourit.

-_**Désolé,**_ dit-il, ne s'arrêtant pas de se caresser, _**mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour soulager cette tension que tu as mise dans mon boxer.**_

Oh mon dieu !

Je me mordis les lèvres.

- _**Déshabille-toi**_, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je frissonnai de tout mon être. C'était surréaliste.

J'étais toute engourdie.

Je n'arrivais pas à fonctionner correctement, mes mains tremblaient, je tentais de défaire le premier bouton de mon chemisier.

J'étais confuse.

Il se leva prestement.

Son pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Il s'en débarrassa alors qu'il se positionna face à moi.

Son sexe fièrement dressé, sublime.

Si j'étais déjà gauche l'instant d'avant, j'étais plus qu'empâtée à ce moment précis.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui.

-_**Laisse-moi faire**_, susurra-t-il.

Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, vaincue.

Il défit un à un les boutons avant de passer ses mains sur mes épaules et retirer mon haut. Je frissonnai à son toucher.

Ses lèvres touchèrent ma clavicule, il parcourut ma gorge de baiser.

J'étais une marionnette entre ses doigts alors que ma tête se penchait pour lui donner accès jusqu'à mon oreille.

Il m'embrassa juste en dessous m'envoyant des frissons et des décharges dans tout le corps.

Il se décala un peu, il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et la referma créant un petit tiraillement au niveau de mon cuir chevelu.

Je haletais sous la surprise.

Il me dévisagea un instant, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Sa langue vient envahir ma bouche me faisant gémir.

En un baiser, il me possédait complètement.

Je me coulais dans ses bras, il y mit fin me laissant pantelante.

Il se recula et défit ma jupe la glissant sur mes jambes.

Il sourit malicieux devant l'absence de mon sous-vêtement.

Je me retrouvais nue devant mon apollon, ses yeux se faisaient gourmands, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne face à ma nudité.

Il posa sa main sur une de mes hanches, l'autre caressa ma joue.

-_**Tu es très belle**_.

Bien sûr mes rougissements firent leur apparition, le faisant rire.

Il fit une pression sur ma jambe alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au couloir et il ouvrit une porte et me fit entrer.

Je découvris une immense chambre aux couleurs neutre et masculine, le lit était démesuré.

Il me poussa sur ce dernier, je me laissais tomber de tout mon long.

Il se mit à ramper sur mon corps me surplombant sans me toucher.

Quand son visage arriva au mien, il s'approcha. Nos lèvres étaient à seulement quelques millimètres.

J'en voulais plus, j'écartais les jambes et il plaça ses genoux entre.

Nos respirations se faisaient haletantes. J'étais plus que prête pour lui tellement le désir me consumait.

-_**J'ai tellement envie de toi**_, dit-il d'un ton rauque qui m'aurait allumée si je ne brûlais pas déjà.

-_**Alors, prends-moi**_, répondis-je d'une voix tout aussi enrouée de convoitise que la sienne.

Il esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'il abaissait ses coudes pour se rapprocher de moi. Je sentis sa verge tout contre mon centre.

En même temps qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il poussa son bassin contre moi, me pénétrant doucement.

Je haletais dans sa bouche sous la surprise, si j'étais plus qu'accueillante pour lui, sa grosseur me tiraillait.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi remplie de toute ma vie.

Sa progression était lente, il progressait toujours en moi et s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

Sa langue s'impatienta, me réclamant un baiser, j'avais été trop distraite pour lui rendre.

Après plusieurs secondes de lutte acharnée, je gémis, mon corps se décontractant. C'est seulement à cet instant que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais crispée.

L'inconnu de l'inconscient sûrement.

Je me détendis, l'enlaçant plus fortement, remontant mes genoux contre sa taille, il poussa un peu plus, m'investissant complètement.

Je retiens un soupir de béatitude tellement la sensation d'être entière me consumait. Il ne bougeait pas, sûrement attendant mon signal, j'ondulais alors des hanches et il commença un doux va-et-vient.

Dès que je le sentis sortir de mes profondeurs de mes entrailles, je resserrais ma prise sur lui, le manque qu'il créait était beaucoup trop grand.

Il imprima un rythme plus soutenu, accélérant mon pouls et ma respiration de manière exponentielle.

C'était si bon, je posais mes paumes sur ses fesses.

Oh mon dieu ses coups de reins, ses muscles tendus sous mes doigts, tout était divin.

Il passa sa main sur mon genou le surélevant, mon bassin en fit de même et sa pénétration tapa directement sur un point particulièrement sensible dans mon vagin me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques aller-retour à cet endroit pour m'envoyer à mon paroxysme.

-_**Oh oui, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_, partis-je dans un bonheur sans nom alors que je sentais mon corps se crisper de toute part.

Je réalisais à peine ses doigts se resserrer sur mes hanches alors qu'il jurait face au spectacle que je lui offrais de mon état extatique.

-_**Oh putain.**_

Je n'eux pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il sortit de moi complètement, haletant, et se répandit sur mon ventre.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

Il me regarda confus.

-_**Je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié le préservatif**_, se justifia-t-il d'une voix hachée après quelques longues secondes.

Je souris.

-_**Je suis clean et je prends la pilule.**_

-_**Moi aussi, enfin sauf pour la pilule**_.

Je gloussais, mais il semblait encore mortifié.

Pour ma part, je trouvais ça étonnamment érotique, je décidais de lui prouver que je n'en étais pas le moins du monde offusquée.

Je passais mon index sur mon ventre pour récolter son sperme au bout de mon doigt que je mis dans ma bouche. Je le suçotais un moment, il avait bon goût.

Je ne l'avais pas lâché du regard, il avait dégluti fortement à mon petit manège, ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

Je souris fière de mon effet, en retirant mon index avec un pop sonore.

-_**Sorcière.**_

Il se jeta sur moi partant à la découverte de ma cavité buccale collant son buste contre le mien, étalant ainsi sa semence sur nos deux corps.

Cette sensation était inédite et hautement excitante, je le serai fortement dans mes bras.

Il m'embrassa parcourant mes courbes, nos gémissements se mélangèrent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant il se recula.

-_**Je crois qu'une douche ne serait pas du luxe.**_

-_**Effectivement, je pense aussi.**_

Il se releva se saisissant de ma main pour m'aider à me relever et que je le suive.

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il me lâcha uniquement pour ouvrir l'eau.

Il nous y fit pénétrer.

Il prit du gel nettoyant et commença à se frictionner énergiquement. Il passa ses doigts sur son buste se lavant. Je me mordis les lèvres, ce mec était réellement un appel au sexe.

Je ne bougeais pas, je n'avais même pas idée d'en faire autant, tellement la vue me subjuguait.

Ok Bella essaie de reprendre pied là, ça devient gênant.

Une fois propre, il me fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha de moi, tel un prédateur.

Il reprit le gel douche en posa une noix dans sa paume et fit mousser. Il me prit le bras et me fit pivoter planquant mon dos contre son torse.

Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et passa ses mains sur mes clavicules, puis mes seins, mon ventre me nettoyant de sa semence.

J'étais en ébullition par ses attouchements et me trémoussai contre lui, il plaqua son bassin contre mes fesses, me faisant sentir son érection si dure.

Il continua ses caresses remontant sur mes globes, descendant jusqu'à mes plis, survolant la zone. J'étais pantelante dans ses bras, il était de nouveau maître de mon corps. Il me titilla mon clitoris. J'étais plus que prête pour lui.

Je souhaitais lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il me procurait, je passai ma main dans mon dos à la recherche de sa hampe.

Il se dégagea.

-_**Laisse-toi aller ma belle**_.

-_**Non,**_ gémis-je.

Je le voulais lui, je ne désirais pas venir seule.

-_**Laisse-toi aller**_, susurra-t-il à nouveau, parsemant mon cou de baiser.

-_**Pas sans toi**_, réussis-je à articuler.

Il fit de plus amples mouvements, mais je me retenais, je gigotais de plus en plus pour pouvoir également le toucher.

Je le sentis sourire.

-_**Mais c'est qu'on est têtue**_.

-_**Il paraît**_, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-_**Bien.**_

Il coupa l'eau de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour me sécher, il me frictionna et en fit de même.

Une fois finie, il me ré attira vers son lit et se laissa tomber m'entraînant avec lui.

Je sautais sur l'occasion et me mit à califourchon sur lui.

Je pris le temps de découvrir son torse merveilleusement sculpté.

Il ferma les yeux sous mes caresses.

Je bougeais mon bassin créant une friction sur nos sexes tout en le faisant grogner.

J'alternais entre le toucher et l'embrasser tout en plaquant bien ma poitrine contre lui.

Quand ce petit jeu dura trop longtemps pour moi, le picotement entre mes jambes trop intense, après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, je m'empalais sur lui.

Je gémis de bien être à cette sensation d'être rempli. Pour sa part, il avait écarquillé de grands yeux, surpris la bouche ouverte.

C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'accueillir si facilement et si profondément en une seule poussée, j'étais assez fière de pouvoir l'engloutir d'un coup.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre lui posant mes pieds à plat sur le lit, j'étais libre de mes mouvements et je me hissais sur sa hampe sans relâche, créant un manque pour nous deux à chaque fois que je le faisais ressortir complètement.

-_**Oh putain**_, jura-t-il alors qu'il me saisit par les hanches me planquant sur lui bien au fond.

Il avait le visage crispé et respirait difficilement. Il m'empêcha de bouger.

Après quelques secondes, il se détendit et repassa mes pieds derrière son dos alors qu'il relevait son buste.

Il me pénétra moins profondément dans cette position, mais la proximité était plus intime, mon clitoris était plus sollicité, c'était de nouveau un délice.

Il passa une main sur mes reins pour me retenir proche de lui et l'autre dans mes cheveux pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes.

Notre échange était plus doux, vibrant. Nos paumes parcouraient le corps de l'autre avidement tout comme nos bouches goûtaient la peau, le tout sous de sensationnels va-et-vient, lancinant et déstabilisant.

Tout doucement, je ressentis la boule monter en moi, j'en demandais encore plus et il y répondait parfaitement.

Quand la sensation fut trop grande, je jouis dans ses bras.

Sa poigne se serra contre moi, je sentais tous les muscles de mon anatomie se crisper, le retenant en moi, c'est alors qu'il m'accompagna dans l'extase.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre quand il me fit allonger dans son lit me recouvrant de la couette.

.

C'est une drôle de sensation sur mes cuisses qui me réveilla.

J'étais dans les bras du plus bel homme et meilleur amant que je n'ai rencontré.

Je me dégageai pour aller à la salle de bain et me nettoyai du sperme que je sentais couler.

Je ressortis et retournai dans la chambre.

Je me figeais devant le réveil : Minuit.

Merde si j'arrivais après mon frère et Rose, j'en prendrai pour mon grade et ma belle-sœur sûrement aussi.

Je regardai mon adonis dormir, ça me déchirait de le quitter.

Je partis au salon me saisir de mes affaires et je me questionnai.

J'avais remarqué dans un tiroir de la salle de bain de nombreuses brosses à dents neuves, c'était un homme à femmes sans aucun doute.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je réalisais que j'étais son coup de ce soir.

J'hésitais malgré tout à lui laisser mon numéro de téléphone, mais l'idée de vivre dans l'espoir d'un appel aurait été une vraie torture.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'une larme s'était échappée alors que je refermais la porte de son appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci pour votre soutien sur cette mini-fic, vous êtes géniales, je n'ai jamais autant eu d'alertes et mises en favori sur un seul chapitre ! Merci de tout cœur.

Merci pour vos adorables commentaires, j'adore vous lire, pour répondre aux questions les plus récurrentes, il y aura 4 chapitres, je ne sais pas quand je les posterai surement quand j'arriverai à trouver un peu de temps dans l'emploi du temps serré d'avant les fêtes !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Christina, impatiente de lire vos réactions !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

C'est presque avec tristesse de cette nuit écoulée que je commençais les cours. J'aurais dû être extatique, excitée et joyeuse.

J'avais gagné un semblant d'indépendance avec cette petite chambre sur le campus. Emmett, égale à lui-même, réclamait souvent que je vienne passer la fin de semaine vers eux, mais je souhaitais apprécier ma nouvelle liberté.

La rentrée était assez chargée, je devais m'habituer à ce nouveau rythme, je ne voulais pas accumuler de retard, je lisais donc les livres conseillés. J'avais tout de l'étudiante modèle.

J'hésitais à prendre des options comme faire partie du journal, mais la plus forte tentation était de retourner dans ce bar.

Pas un jour ne passa sans que l'envie de le retrouver ne m'effleurât. Mais j'étais lâche, j'avais peur.

J'angoissais surtout d'être déçue de réaliser de manière irréversible que je n'avais été qu'un coup d'un soir. En me tenant éloignée de lui, je pouvais toujours croire qu'il aurait pu y avoir plus entre nous. Je pouvais fantasmer, rêver et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Si je le retrouvais et que je devais faire face à son indifférence, en ressortirais-je indemne ? C'était le seul homme qui avait réveillé en moi autant de sensation, de passion et de sentiment. J'avais besoin en ce moment de garder juste cette idée que j'étais désirée, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Un mois s'était écoulé et je n'arrivais plus à inventer d'excuse pour ne pas passer du temps avec mon frère. Il recevait plusieurs amis ce soir et il voulait me présenter. Je n'étais vraiment pas enchantée, mais je ne trouvais aucun justificatif pour ne pas y aller.

Je pris donc un sac avec un rechange pour y dormir, j'avais ma chambre attitrée chez eux. Si j'avais été gênée au début, Rosalie m'avait assuré que cette pièce était une future chambre d'enfant et tant que ce n'était pas effectif, j'étais la bienvenue. J'avais vu ses yeux brillés, pas de doute qu'elle attendait ce moment avec impatience. Je l'admirais, je croyais que gérer mon frangin lui aurait suffi, enfin au moins pour de longues années.

Je passais mon après-midi à les aider, mon aîné aimait beaucoup ma cuisine, je fis donc des amuses gueules en tout genre. Je pouvais faire ça pour eux qui étaient, il faut quand même l'avouer, si gentils avec moi.

Je restais planquer dans la cuisine à l'arrivée des premiers invités. J'avais l'excuse toute trouvée : des gâteaux cuisaient encore.

J'étais en train de retirer une plaque du four quand j'entendis Emmett pénétrer dans la pièce.

-_**Viens que je te présente ma sœur Isabella**_.

Je me retournai posant le contenu de mes mains sur l'îlot central avec précaution.

Je relevais les yeux une fois mon chargement en sécurité et je fus surprise par l'absence de son.

Se tenait devant moi : Edward.

Mon frère était à côté souriant et Rosalie s'approchait de nous.

J'étais pétrifiée, je pus juste sentir mes lèvres s'ouvrir suite au choc.

-_**Bella ?**_ dit sa douce voix de ténor.

Les mots me manquaient.

-_**Vous vous connaissez ?**_ Interrogea Emmett soudain suspicieux.

-_**Oui, c'est elle !**_ Répliqua Edward avec agitation en faisant un geste dans ma direction.

-_**Qui ça « elle » ?**_ demanda-t-il perdu.

-_**L'inconnue,**_ s'impatienta mon adonis.

J'étais incapable de parler quand mon aîné s'agita à son tour.

-_**Mais c'est ma sœur**_, cria-t-il brusquement.

Edward agressé par les propos de mon frère fronça les sourcils à son attention.

-_**Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, tu m'as dit que ta sœur s'appelait Isa…**_ il fit une pause avant de reprendre _**bella … Swan.**_

-_**Oui ma sœur Bella, Isabella, peu importe**_ _**!**_ S'énerva-t-il.

Un ange passa quand Rosalie bondit sur moi.

-_**Tu as une tache sur ta robe Bella, viens il faut te changer.**_ Sans que je puisse prononcer un seul mot, elle m'entraîna dans ma chambre où elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux garçons dans la cuisine.

J'étais incapable de penser correctement.

Dans tous mes rêves les plus fous, ce n'est certainement pas de cette manière que je le recroisais.

J'étais maudite.

Rosalie me tira pour que je m'asseye sur le lit avec elle.

-_**Tu as couché avec Edward !**_

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus une constatation, j'opinais malgré tout faiblement de la tête.

-_**Ben merde alors**_, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Nous restâmes un instant perdues, toutes deux dans nos pensées avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, se rassoie comme toute excitée à présent.

-_**Et c'était comment ?**_

-_**Pardon ?**_ Lui demandais-je en faisant des yeux ronds.

-_**Oh allez Bella, ne fais pas ta chochotte, nous sommes bientôt belle-sœur, nous pouvons parler de sexe toutes les deux. Alors c'était comment ? Réponds !**_

-_**Euh bien**_, répliquai-je presque craintive face à son excitation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**Juste bien ?**_

Je haussais les épaules et rajoutais :

-_**Très bien.**_

Elle soupira et secouant la tête.

-_**Isabella,**_ énonça-t-elle plus sérieusement, _**je connais Edward depuis plusieurs années, je doute que c'était juste très bien, raconte-moi.**_

Je fronçais les sourcils, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça.

-_**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire**_, répondis-je avec un début d'agacement.

Elle souffla fortement.

-_**Tu as joui combien de fois ?**_

Je clignais des yeux.

-_**Allez,**_ m'encouragea-t-elle.

-_**Euh deux fois**_, répliquai-je presque sur le ton de la question tellement j'étais surprise.

-_**C'est tout ?**_

Elle paraissait déçue.

-_**Euh oui.**_

-_**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as été frustrée ?**_

J'étais perdue, je ne voyais pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

-_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

-_**C'est assez inhabituel de jouir que deux fois dans les bras d'Edward**_, répondit-elle évasivement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'aimais pas le cours de la discussion, mais je lâchais quand même.

-_**Je ne voulais pas atteindre ma jouissance sans lui.**_

Ce fut son tour de me regarder comme une extraterrestre alors qu'elle me scrutait.

-_**QUOI ?**_ Rétorquais-je me sentant agressée par son regard.

-_**Que veux-tu dire ?**_ demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Je me reculais ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, je répétais donc ma phrase.

-_**Je ne voulais pas jouir seule**_.

-_**Tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'Edward a atteint sa jouissance deux fois ?**_

Elle avait l'air éberluée, c'était si surréaliste que ça qu'un homme puisse avoir du plaisir avec moi ?

Je me renfrognais en acquiesçant un peu vexée.

Elle pigea mon trouble et ajouta :

-_**J'ai couché avec Edward.**_

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc.

-_**C'était avant Emmett**_, précisa-t-elle rapidement.

Elle fit une pause comme accaparée dans ses pensées, puis elle reprit.

-_**J'avais cru que je pourrais faire la différence. Edward a toujours eu cette réputation d'inaccessible, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle et les fois où il s'est lâché avec une fille au point d'atteindre son propre orgasme doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. J'ai voulu me prouver que j'étais, comment dire, euh… bonne au lit ! Donc, je l'ai séduite et nous avons couché ensemble après la quatrième jouissance qu'il m'avait procurée, j'en pouvais plus, j'avais la minette en feu et il n'avait pas encore joui. J'ai abandonné, criant grâce**_, expliqua-t-elle plus piteusement.

Elle soupira et reprit.

-_**Edward est un vrai gentleman, ça s'est fini là, je n'étais pas celle qui pouvait le contenter, j'ai été un peu offensée, mais bon ce n'est pas le cas avec Emmett alors…**_

Je me reculais, secouant la tête, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ses ébats avec mon frère. Elle rit à mon attitude avant de reprendre un visage plus sérieux.

-_**Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il a éjaculé**_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle insista.

-_**Tu sais, il aurait très bien pu te faire croire qu'il était venu dans un préservatif et le jeter avant que tu t'en rendes compte.**_

Je soupirai, elle n'allait rien m'épargner.

-_**Il s'est répandu sur mon ventre, ok !**_

Elle me regarda dans l'attente.

-_**Il avait oublié de mettre une capote donc avant de se lâcher, il s'est retiré et a joui sur mon abdomen, voilà t'es contente**_, finis-je exaspérée.

-_**Oh**_, fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça avant de se taire et réfléchir.

Elle se leva alors réjouie.

-_**Il est temps de les retrouver, j'ai peur qu'Emmett en face de la chaire à pâté et montre toi gentille avec Edward**_, dit-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand elle se retourna :

-_**Pourquoi s'il a eu du plaisir, il avait l'air en colère contre toi ?**_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

Je fis des grands yeux, avant d'avouer :

-_**Je suis partie comme une voleuse**_, murmurais-je.

-_**Oh !**_

-_**J'ai cru être un coup d'un soir**_, tentais-je d'expliquer.

Elle sourit grandement.

-_**J'en doute, allez viens te rattraper**_.

Nous sortîmes sans que je me sois changée, je n'avais pas de tâche au final.

Rosalie m'entraîna avec elle, elle esquiva Emmett qui était seul, en me chuchotant :

-_**Evites le, il sera bien assez tôt demain pour plaider**_ _**ta cause**_.

J'acquiesçai alors que nous parcourions tout l'appartement à la recherche d'Edward sans succès.

Elle s'arrêta vers un groupe d'amis, me présenta et demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu mon adonis. La réponse tomba : il était déjà parti.

Je ne savais pas comment me sentir, que devais-je penser ? J'étais perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Je fus un véritable zombie toute la soirée. Emmett m'avait soufflé à l'oreille « _**il faut qu'on parle**_ », j'avais simplement opiné de la tête. J'espérais juste que ma future belle-soeur serait présente à ce moment-là.

Cette dernière m'avait raconté un peu plus tard, que le bar où elle m'avait envoyée appartenait justement à Edward, qu'elle y avait travaillé longtemps comme barmaid pour payer ses études et que c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Emmett qui était videur. Quand ils ont obtenu leur diplôme, ils avaient démissionné, tout en gardant contact avec Edward qui était devenu un ami très proche d'eux.

Enfin, malgré leur camaraderie, je m'attendais à ce que mon aîné joue son rôle de protecteur. Comment lui expliquer ma rencontre avec mon adonis sans faire porter le chapeau à Rosalie.

La nuit porterait sûrement conseil. Je fis acte de présence plus qu'autre chose pendant toute la soirée, n'ayant vraiment pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Se pourrait-il qu'Edward ait envie de moi plus que d'une nuit ? Oui, peut-être, mais alors pourquoi s'enfuir à son tour ?

Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête et si peu d'éléments pour clarifier tout ça.

La conversation le lendemain avec Emmett fut douloureuse.

Il m'interdit de sortir avec des gars plus vieux que moi, ce à quoi je répondis que j'étais majeure et vaccinée, mais il n'en a pas démordu, prétextant qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi de fréquenter des hommes mûrs. C'était un comble, il devait avoir quoi au maximum quelques années voir 5 ans de plus que moi, ce n'était pas non plus une mer à boire !

Quand Rosalie voulut intervenir en ma faveur, la fureur de mon frère fut bien pire, lui reprochant ses propres galipettes.

Bien sûr, ma belle-sœur n'ayant pas un tempérament à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, soutient son point de vue, surtout qu'il n'était pas un couple à ce moment-là.

La discussion déjà houleuse se transforma en dispute d'amoureux.

Je décidai de rentrer dans ma chambre sur le campus, avant de sortir, je m'excusais auprès d'eux et fui.

J'ai pu entendre Emmett qui tentait de me retenir, mais Rosalie qui continuait à l'invectiver et l'assenait de poursuivre leur conversation.

Je me sentais mal pour eux, je ne voulais pas créer le trouble dans leur couple. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette haine que mon frère cultivait envers les autres hommes et pour le coup Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient amis, m'étais-je trompé ?

Tous mes espoirs avant cette soirée furent donc anéantis. Mon ex-amant ne souhaitait plus me voir, sinon il serait resté pour me parler, non ?

Lorsque j'arrivais proche de mon refuge, ma voisine sortit de sa piaule et me sauta littéralement dessus.

Elle s'appelait Alice, fille pétillante qui jasait beaucoup. Elle se sentait souvent seule, son fiancé Jasper faisait la guerre dans un pays inconnu. Il avait refusé de lui dire où il était basé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle demeure scotchée aux informations et les interprète mal. Je les enviais, il était clair qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Ma camarade était ce que je pouvais considérer comme mon amie la plus intime. J'avais parlé avec elle d'Edward et elle m'encourageait à retourner au bar, sauf que maintenant j'avais raison de ne pas m'y rendre. Rien que de repenser à cela, je sentis mes yeux me piquer.

Elle m'attira à elle et m'entraîna à l'intérieure pour que je lui raconte.

Une fois fait, elle prit un air grave, réfléchissant à tout cela.

-_**Ok Bella, vu ce que t'a dit Rosalie, tout n'est pas perdu, tu devrais y aller**_.

Je secouais la tête.

-_**Non, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça soit la bonne solution. Je ne sais plus Alice**_. Finis-je en saisissant mon visage dans mes mains, irritée de mon indécision.

Elle me prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant.

Ça me fit du bien, nous étions chacune paumée dans nos pensées, mais sa présence m'apaisait.

De nombreux jours étaient passés est toujours cette incertitude qui me tenaillait, j'avais envie d'y retourner, mais j'avais peur.

Alice débarqua dans ma chambre un vendredi en fin d'après-midi avec des sacs inquiétants.

-_**Bon, j'ai trouvé la solution à ton problème, ce soir nous sortons.**_

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en secouant la tête, hors de question.

-_**Bella,**_ souffla-t-elle, _**c'est le meilleur remède, il faut que tu t'envoies en l'air.**_

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive, avait-elle perdue l'esprit ?

-_**Quoi ?**_ Réussis-je à prononcer.

-_**Oui, c'est le plan, tout à l'heure nous sortons, tu dragues le mec que tu trouves le plus à ton goût et tu finis la nuit avec lui.**_

Je secouais la tête face à son discours, elle était folle.

-_**Attends**_, s'impatienta-t-elle, _**écoute.**_

Je soupirais dans l'expectative et la regardait septique.

-_**Tu couches avec le gars, s'il te fait grimper aux rideaux et que tu prends ton pied c'est que pour toi, les hommes sont encore interchangeables et donc Edward n'est pas ton âme sœur. Si au contraire, tu ne t'éclates pas, cela voudra signifier que tu es dépendante de lui, par conséquent tu vas à son bar pour lui parler et tu seras fixé pour de bon.**_

Elle finit sa tirade avec un grand sourire de gagnante.

Je grognais, je devais admettre que pour le coup sa logique était implacable et que cette solution m'aiderait à trouver enfin la bonne attitude à adopter.

Je n'eux rien à rétorquer, elle vit dans l'affaissement de mes épaules et ma grimace, ma résignation.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à applaudir comme une malade.

-_**Au boulot**_, dit-elle en sortant les ustensiles de torture de filles.

Je geignis, mais Alice n'en fit pas cas, trop excitée par son semblant de génie, elle faisait complètement abstraction de moi, tout à son idée, elle s'activa pour mon plus grand malheur.

Après 2 heures de manipulation, nous étions toutes les deux prêtes à partir.

Elle voulut prendre sa voiture, pour que je n'aie pas à me soucier de la mienne si je trouvais un charmant jeune homme.

Vaincue, j'étais vaincue et je me laissais faire tel un pantin.

Nous commençâmes par une fête d'étudiante, pour, aux dires d'Alice, nous mettre en bouche.

L'ambiance était festive, mais il était clair que la débauche et la luxure suintaient de toute part dans cette soirée. Je refusais de m'intéresser à un gars de cette cohorte, c'était le désastre assuré, autant donner toutes les chances à sa théorie pour qu'elle fonctionne.

Nous partîmes au bout de deux heures, je n'avais pas le choix de notre prochaine destination. Elle nous conduisit dans un bar lounge, une faible musique s'élevait des enceintes, de nombreuses tables et fauteuils offraient la possibilité de boire un verre en toute quiétude, pour les autres une place libérée permettait de danser.

J'aimais assez cette ambiance feutrée, je m'y sentis bien.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et Alice se mit en mode chercheuse. Elle scrutait tous les clients en quête de celui qui me ferait perdre la tête.

Elle me demanda mon avis et bien sûr aucun homme ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. Personne n'avait la beauté d'Edward, son charisme, son attraction.

Agrrrrrrrrrrr

Il fallait que j'évite de penser à lui.

-_**Ok, Alice choisit, je serai incapable de faire un choix de toute manière.**_

Elle soupira.

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante en posant les pour ou contre de chaque mec qui avait moins de la quarantaine.

-_**Ok, lui !**_ Finit-elle en pointant un jeune homme avec encore ses joues de gamins, mais un corps potable, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Il était mignon, dirons-nous.

Alice jubilait vu qu'il regardait dans notre direction depuis le bar.

Elle me tapa sur le bras.

-_**À toi de jouer, vas-y, fixe le de manière plus insistante pour qu'il comprenne que tu es intéressée**_.

Je soufflais fortement, mais obéit.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux coups d'œil pour qu'il quitte son tabouret et s'approche de nous avec son verre.

-_**Bonsoir mes demoiselles**_, nous sourit-il.

Mon amie l'invita de la main à prendre la place libre et il s'y assit.

Nous discutâmes un bon moment, il semblait agréable, il travaillait beaucoup comme courtier en bourse en faisant de grosses journées, il profitait des fins de semaine pour se détendre et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Le temps s'égrenait et Alice poussa un bâillement à décrocher la mâchoire, c'était peu subtil.

Comme un gentleman, il s'inquiéta de sa fatigue, mais elle fit clairement en sorte de nous faire comprendre qu'elle s'éclipsait pour nous laisser l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, ce qu'il saisit bien vite quand il me proposa un verre chez lui.

J'acceptais, je voulais être fixée, j'en avais marre de vivre dans cette incertitude, je souhaitais un homme dans ma vie. Je devais donc tester mon attachement pour Edward.

Il me conduisit dans un immeuble d'un bon standing non loin du bar, il me fit pénétrer dans un vaste appartement, si la décoration était un peu terne et sans saveur, la vue était très belle. Tout semblait fonctionnel.

Il m'offrit de me mettre à l'aise et me proposa un verre.

Dès qu'il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, il ne laissa aucun vide entre nous et posa directement sur ma cuisse, sa main.

Ok, nous avions passé la vitesse supérieure, je ne savais pas si j'étais complètement à l'aise avec cela.

Je déglutis et tentai de me faire à l'idée.

Il commença à me flatter, combien j'étais belle et intelligente. Il glissa sa paume sous ma jupe en me disant que j'avais la peau douce.

Je me défilais sans pour autant tout gâcher, je lui demandais où se trouvait les sanitaires.

-_**Dans le couloir, la deuxième porte à droite**_, me répondit-il dans un sourire. _**Dépêche-toi**_, susurra-t-il en venant embrasser ma joue avant que je me lève.

Je souris faiblement et me précipitai à l'endroit indiqué.

J'ouvris la deuxième porte et poussai un petit cri de surprise qui fut couvert par la musique du salon. Je me figeais devant le spectacle.

J'étais devant un placard aménagé. Sur la droite se tenait une femme en nuisette, enfin non une poupée qui ressemblait tout à une femme, elle avait les jambes croisées sur un tabouret et semblait attendre. Sur la gauche, il y avait des robes de soirée pendues et des accessoires.

J'étais ébahie.

Elle paraissait si vraie, ses cheveux, sa peau.

Fascinée j'approchais ma main sur la joue pour en toucher la texture, je l'avais à peine effleurée que sa bouche s'affaissa pour former un « o ». J'aperçus une langue et une gorge profonde.

J'étais un peu confuse, mon regard se porta sur une tablette à côté et je vis alors des tubes de lubrifiants. Ce fut mon tour à émettre un oh de compréhension.

Mon Dieu ! Où étais-je tombée, c'était un malade, il avait une poupée gonflable améliorée pour assouvir ses besoins, c'était dégoûtant.

Je fis un pas en arrière, complètement abasourdie, mais je fus stoppée.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur ma taille et un souffle dans mon cou.

-_**J'avais dit à droite pas à gauche, mais bon**_, rit-il, _**je connais ça, Jessica aussi n'a pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation.**_

Je tentai de me dégager complètement perdue.

-_**Qui ?**_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner.

-_**Jessica,**_ répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en montrant la femme en plastique.

Je retiens un hoquet de stupeur.

Ses doigts commencèrent à faire des arabesques sur mes hanches quand il me susurra.

-_**Ma douce a beaucoup de jouets, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'on en fasse usage sur toi, elle pourrait mettre son gode ceinture pendant que j'explorerais ton petit trou, je suis certain que tu vas adorée.**_

Je me raidis.

Mais putain, quelle galère ? Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourrée, c'était surréaliste.

Je tentais de me dégager. Il comprit mon mouvement de fuite et resserra son étreinte.

-_**Allez ma belle, détends toi, tu vas aimer.**_

Il me retourna dans ses bras pour me faire face.

-_**Oh, j'ai une idée, nous allons filmer nos ébats, ça va être épique, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

-_**Euh, j'ai besoin de réfléchir**_, dis-je doucement, _**c'est une belle opportunité, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, euh ce soir.**_

Il sourit tout en secouant la tête.

-_**Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'y as pas goûté. Moi je sais déjà que ça va rendre jalouse ma douce de repasser la vidéo de nos galipettes et qu'elle sera d'autant plus offerte pour nos prochaines baises, je m'en réjouis d'avance.**_

Il était taré, il prenait son vide couille en plastique, doué de pensée.

Je devais me tirer de là.

-_**Je préfère y réfléchir**_, réclamais-je à nouveau.

-_**Non, non, non,**_ susurra-t-il. _**Maintenant que Jessica t'a vue, il faut aller jusqu'au bout, elle ne comprendrait pas de ne pas être comblée ce soir et je suis très en forme, je veux vous faire du bien à toutes deux, ça va être géant, je vais sortir la caméra, viens.**_

Il me tira par la main pour m'emmener dans le salon.

Il fallait que je me sauve, mais avec les échasses dont m'avait affublé Alice, je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à m'enfuir et visiblement il ne saisissait pas mes tentatives d'esquives, ou il les entendait trop bien et les ignorait.

-_**Euh**_, tentais-je, _**c'est une bonne idée de filmer**_, alors qu'il cherchait dans un placard toujours en me tenant, _**mais je ne suis pas bien épiler le maillot ça me gêne un peu**_, expliquai-je mal à l'aise, vraiment à court de suggestions pertinentes pour m'échapper de là.

-_**Oh ce n'est pas un problème, je peux te le faire si tu veux, je suis sûre que Jessica ne verra pas d'inconvénient à te prêter de la crème épilatoire.**_

Et merde.

-_**C'est que j'ai la peau sensible, j'utilise des produits naturels, écoute j'habite tout près, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes, juste le temps pour toi de tout installer et je reviens qu'en dis-tu ?**_ Demandais-je en me collant à lui pour paraître convaincante.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

Je fis mon plus grand numéro de charme en retour et me dirigeai vers mes affaires.

-_**Tu n'as pas l'utilité de tout cela, ne t'embarrasses pas ma belle, prends uniquement tes clés.**_

Et merde, putain, il était moins con que je ne le pensais.

J'opinais de la tête, il fallait que je parte d'ici quelque soit la manière, c'était tel un besoin de survie à ce niveau.

Il vient m'enlacer en embrassant ma tempe et m'intima de faire vite pendant qu'il préparait tout le nécessaire pour qu'on s'amuse.

Je souris et sortis rapidement.

Je sentais mes jambes me lâcher. Je réussis à atteindre la fin des marches et m'affalai dessus, tremblante.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans cette galère et comment j'allais récupérer mes affaires? J'avais ma carte bancaire, mes papiers d'identité, bref, il avait ma vie en otage et j'étais là assise dans l'escalier à me lamenter de mon sort.

J'avais réussi à glisser mon téléphone en cherchant mes clés, je réfléchissais aux options que j'avais pour trouver de l'aide.

Appeler la police et pour dire quoi ?

La solution s'imposait d'elle-même, je devais faire appel à Emmett.

Je gémis à cette idée, il allait me massacrer, enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de me retrouver seule face au pervers.

Je soupirai un grand coup avant de composer le numéro de mon frère.

Il répondit après quelques sonneries.

-_**Bella**_, commença-t-il à paniquer, _**que t'arrive-t-il ?**_

Je soufflai tout en étant soulagée, j'entendais du bruit derrière lui, je ne le réveillais pas, il était peut-être en soirée. Visiblement, il était déjà en mode protecteur ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi au final.

-_**Euh et bien, je me suis mise dans une sale situation, en fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.**_

-_**Comment ça ?**_ Questionna-t-il, _**tu es où ?**_

-_**Euh, je me suis taillée de chez un gars, mais mon sac à main y est toujours et je ne veux pas y retourner seule.**_

-_**Putain Bella, mais dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourrée ?**_

-_**Je ne sais pas trop, je te dérange peut-être ?**_ Demandais-je plus pour changer de sujet.

Il soupira.

-_**Non, c'est bon, donne-moi l'adresse, j'arrive.**_

Je lui dictai et raccrochai.

N'ayant pas de veste, je restai dans le hall, c'est un coup contre la vitre qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et je me figeais.

Mon aîné n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi Edward.

Oh mon dieu, non ! J'étais maudite.

Mon frère dès que je fus proche d'eux, commença à lever mes bras et m'inspecter.

-_**Tu es blessée ?**_

Pas un bonjour rien, il était en mode sauvetage et visiblement il a cru bon d'avoir avec lui du renfort au cas où. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à moi ?

Je soupirai.

-_**Non, Emmett je vais bien, je suis partie, mais je n'ai pas pu prendre mes affaires, c'est tout, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.**_

-_**Ok**_, acquiesça-t-il. _**Sonne alors.**_

Je sonnai à l'interphone pour que le pervers ouvre.

Pour réponse, il dit enjoué en même temps que le son déclencheur de la porte : « _**monte vite ma belle, je t'attends.**_ »

Je pouvais sentir le regard réprobateur des deux hommes.

Je marchai devant eux jusqu'à l'appartement et appuyai sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

Oh malheur.

Mike était face à moi, dans un string léopard.

-_**Hé,**_ sourit-il. _**Tu ne m'en voudras pas, nous avons commencé sans toi, entre.**_

J'hésitais, mon frère et son copain firent un pas dans l'embrasure pour manifester leur présence.

Le pervers sembla surpris sur le coup et se mit à sourire de plus belle.

-_**Oh, mais c'est que tu es une petite coquine toi, il te faut une bite dans chacun de tes trous, mmm. Je ne partage pas Jessica, mais je ne suis pas contre une bonne bite dans le cul de temps en temps**_, finit-il en souriant à Edward.

Je pouvais sentir le regard pénétrant de ce dernier sur moi, il devait être plus que réprobateur.

Mon frère perdit patience et attrapa le bouffon par le cou et le fit reculer dans le hall.

Mon ex-amant pénétra dans l'appartement à son tour, il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter face au salon en crachant un « _**oh putain**_ ».

J'arrivai donc à son niveau et scrutai la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher les mêmes mots.

Dans le milieu de la salle se tenait une caméra de professionnel sur pied dirigé sur le canapé.

Là se trouvait la poupée dans une position obscène, elle avait les jambes relevées exhibant deux trous ainsi que sa bouche ouverte, laissant clairement le passage comme un petit tunnel.

Elle était nue, elle avait un gode ceinture attachée à la taille et des traces blanchâtres suspectes le parsemait ainsi que son ventre.

Je secouais la tête, comment avais-je pu me retrouver avec un tel pervers.

Edward se retourna vers moi et je pouvais le sentir me dévisager. Je n'osais lever mon visage, j'étais rouge de honte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accompagne mon frère ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aussi embarrassant?

Je n'osais bouger.

-_**Et si tu prenais tes affaires ?**_ Me sortit Edward de mon humiliation la plus totale.

J'opinais et cherchais mon sac et mon manteau que je trouvais non loin sur un fauteuil, je m'en emparai et fit un signe de la tête que c'était bon.

Nous revîmes vers mon frère qui nous fixait incrédule face à nos mines déconfites.

Il tenait toujours plaqué contre le mur, Mike.

Il fit un geste pour se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant le malade sous la surveillance de mon accompagnant.

Edward le retient par le bras.

-_**Je te déconseille d'y aller, ça va te donner la nausée.**_

Emmett fronça les sourcils et sans me regarder, m'invectiva.

-_**Bella sort nous attendre à l'extérieur.**_

J'hésitais un instant.

Le pervers ne disait rien, j'avais l'impression qu'il se faisait oublier pour reprendre là où on l'avait interrompu, il ne semblait nullement gêné par ce qui se déroulait.

-_**Tout de suite**_, m'ordonna-t-il me faisant sursauter et partir de l'appartement.

Je les attendis une dizaine de minutes, quand ils ressortirent leurs visages étaient indéchiffrables, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et je n'étais pas assez suicidaire pour poser la question.

-_**Où est ta voiture**_, me questionna mon frère.

-_**Euh sur le campus, j'étais sortie avec une amie.**_

Son regard se fit plein de reproches.

-_**Monte**_, assena-t-il me voyant baisser la tête, _**je te dépose**_.

Je les suivis sans rien ajouter et m'installai à l'arrière.

Un silence de plomb persistait dans le véhicule, c'est seulement garé devant ma résidence universitaire que mon aîné se retourna pour me faire face.

Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire et je n'étais pas d'humeur, pas devant lui en tout cas.

Je sentais ma résistance baisée, j'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris, j'avais envie de hurler ma poisse.

-_**Bella**_, commença-t-il.

-_**Non,**_ le coupais-je sèchement. _**Je sais**_, assenais-je.

Je soupirai et murmurai.

-_**Merci d'être venu m'aider, bonne fin de soirée**_, soufflais-je à tous les deux alors que je sortis de la voiture comme une voleuse, ne laissant à quiconque l'opportunité de répliquer.

Je courus presque jusqu'à ma chambre avant de m'affaler en larmes sur mon lit.

Cette virée avait été un vrai massacre, je m'étais ridiculisée auprès de l'homme dont je rêvais qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.

J'étais encore plus perdue qu'avant cette nuit, j'étais un cas désespéré.

Je restais tard couché le lendemain, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter le monde.

J'avais laissé sonner mon téléphone quand Rosalie avait essayé de me joindre, j'étais incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui vient frapper à ma porte.

Elle fut horrifiée par mon récit et s'excusa de m'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle culpabilise, ça ne servait à rien, j'aurais pu refuser d'aller boire un verre.

J'étais lasse et je lui fis comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Elle me serra dans ses bras tout en concluant :

-_**Enfin maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, il faut que tu retournes le voir.**_

J'étais toujours autant surprise par sa logique. Je secouais la tête.

Elle me sourit.

-_**C'est ta seule option Bella, il y a trop de non-dits entre vous et il n'a pas hésité de quitter une soirée avec ton frère pour venir à ton secours, si ce n'est pas un signe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.**_

Elle avait peut-être raison, je voulais y croire, je voulais espérer.

-_**Pas maintenant**_, concluais-je malgré tout.

Hors de question après cette humiliation de me pointer dans son bar aussi vite, mais cette optique me paraissait incontournable à présent, je pouvais uniquement gagner du temps.

Je fis l'ermite toute la semaine, j'avais répondu par texto à ma belle-sœur lui assurant de donner des nouvelles très prochainement.

Je voulais juste oublier cet épisode.

Je réussis au bout de 15 jours à ne pas vivre continuellement avec ce sentiment de honte. J'avais appelé mon frère pour le remercier et il avait rétorqué un « _**c'est normal**_ » que Rosalie lui avait sûrement soufflée pour que la conversation reste légère. Elle avait pris le téléphone ensuite et nous avions parlé de tout et de rien.

Au bout de 3 semaines après cet incident, j'avais un besoin viscéral de voir Edward.

Je m'habillais alors avec soin sans être provocante et après plusieurs grandes respirations, je franchis le pas de ma porte pour me rendre à son bar avec mon sac à la main.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello à toutes,_

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'ai apporté quelques rajouts de ma version initiale, je risque d'en faire de même avec le dernier chapitre. En attendant, j'étais plus que ravie de constater que les déboires de Bella vous ont bien amusés._

_Place à la suite et n'hésitez pas de me laisser votre avis, ça me motive pour aller plus vite !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

J'arrivais bien vite, bien trop vite.

Étais-je prête ?

Dieu seul avait la réponse.

Je me retrouvais devant son bar et je fus ébahie de voir un line-up se dessiner devant.

C'était bien ma veine, il fallait que je me décide le soir où une soirée était organisée et qu'il faille poireauter dehors.

Je soufflais un bon coup, j'avais bu un verre avant de partir pour me donner du courage. J'étais déterminée, j'allais rentrer, le chercher et si je ne le trouvais pas dans la demi-heure que j'étais présente, je demanderais après lui.

Je me devais de réussir pour moi, l'incertitude était trop dure à gérer. Mieux valait savoir maintenant.

Je m'approchais de la file et la remontai doucement pour atteindre les videurs.

Je ne serais pas Bella Swan, si je n'avais pas trébuché sur mes propres pieds, faute aux talons, ceci dit, je me retrouvai bien vite sur mes genoux mon buste partant en avant.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf, juste de commencer à étendre mes bras pour amortir ma chute et que ma face ne s'aplatisse pas sur le bitume quand un corps s'entreposa entre moi et le sol. Deux jambes étaient apparues de nulle part et je me retrouvais la tête dans l'entrejambe… d'un homme.

Je grimaçais alors que je ne savais pas où poser mes mains pour me stabiliser, je réussis à trouver un équilibre précaire sur mes genoux et je reculai mon visage pour regarder mon sauveur ?

Horreur, j'avais devant moi… euh… impossible de me rappeler son nom, mais son sourire pervers ne me laissa pas de doute, c'était Monsieur Pipe du speed dating.

Je me sentis rougir de la proximité avec son truc alors qu'il était tout chaleureux et souriant.

-_**Hé Bella**_, susurra-t-il, _**ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau**_. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter, _**surtout dans ces circonstances**_.

Je grimaçais alors que j'étais toujours à genoux devant lui. Sa dernière phrase fut comme un électrochoc et je tentais de reprendre une allure digne et de préférence sur mes deux pieds.

Il tendit alors sa paume vers moi.

Enfin ! Pensais-je.

Il proposait seulement sa main, il ne cherchait, en réalité, pas vraiment à me relever, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il souhaitait me maintenir au sol le plus longtemps possible.

Je soupirais avant de récupérer mes esprits et de me hisser à la force de mes cuisses et de mes mollets.

Une fois debout, ses doigts étaient toujours autour des miens. Il me regardait tranquillement, comme si tout était naturel.

Agrrrrrrrrrr, goujat !

-_**Alors**__,_ commença-t-il doucement.

Je le coupais.

-_**C'était sympa de te revoir, à plus**_.

Et je fis un pas sur le côté pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible, comment pouvais-je dire des absurdités aussi grosses que moi. « sympa de te revoir » non, mais je rêve, j'en avais presque la nausée.

Une fois que je fus assez loin de lui et que surtout, il n'avait pas essayé de me retenir, je pris le temps de souffler un peu avant d'affronter les gorilles de l'entrée.

Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer sur mon objectif.

Si je réussissais à rentrer, c'est que c'était la confirmation que j'avais besoin, que ma démarche était justifiée et que j'avais raison de chercher à rencontrer à nouveau Edward. Si je me faisais refouler, c'est que ce n'était pas le moment. Oui ! Ce petit test allait être mon premier signe !

Je m'armais d'un grand sourire et d'une assurance que je n'avais pas pour tenter de bluffer pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-_**Bonsoir**_, susurrais-je d'une voix suave.

Le malabar me sourit et tendit son doigt pour me montrer le bout de la queue.

-_**Mademoiselle, il faut attendre votre tour.**_

-_**C'est que**_, dis-je en minaudant, _**je connais personnellement Edward, je suis une amie très proche de Rosalie.**_

Je papillonnais des yeux, je me trouvais pathétique, mais je savais que patienter plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur place me ferait perdre toute ma détermination et je craignais de rebrousser chemin.

Je sentis le gars me détailler avant de m'ouvrir la porte et de me souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Je n'en revenais pas de ma chance. Je pris un peu d'assurance face à cette réussite !

Je pénétrais, les deux parties du bar semblaient arborer une même ambiance feutrée, très intimiste.

Juste après les vestiaires se tenaient comme un stand avec des rubans.

Je ne saisissais pas à quoi ils servaient, il y avait différentes couleurs, des variantes de bleus, des noirs, des oranges et des blancs. Je trouvais ça très bizarre. Je crois qu'ils étaient en velours, d'une grande simplicité c'est alors que je m'aperçus que presque toutes les personnes présentes en portaient, soit noués autour du cou, soit au poignet et si les nuances de bleu dominaient, il y avait un peu de tout.

Je regardais un peu plus en détail les individus qui en étaient affublés pour essayer de comprendre la logique là-dedans.

Le couple devant moi était rentré et avait demandé aussi sec deux rubans bleu foncé.

Le mec avait lié celui de la blonde derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle lui attachait au bras.

Il avait l'air si sûr d'eux que je n'osais pas m'informer de leur signification, je ne voulais pas montrer plus que ça mon imposture.

Je soupçonnais alors que les femmes portaient le cordon autour du cou et les hommes aux poignets, mais à peine j'avais fait un pas que je vis un gars avec un collier de tissu contredisant ma théorie.

J'avais beau scruter la foule, je ne comprenais pas la logique des rubans. Je décidais de m'en passer pour l'instant, au pire si on me posait la question, je répondrai que je l'avais perdue.

Je grimaçais face à mes pauvres excuses, je me maudissais de me sentir aussi ignorante et insignifiante.

Je me faufilai dans tout ce monde pour me diriger vers le bar.

Je trouvais une place libre et m'y installai.

J'attendis calmement que le barman me remarque pour commander un cocktail de son choix.

Il me fit un sourire enjôleur et partit dans une démonstration à la Tom Cruise. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il faisait son numéro.

Il me tendit mon verre, prêt à me faire la causette quand il fut coupé par un homme qui s'appuya contre le bar face à moi et lui cracha

-_**C'est pour moi.**_

Je le regardai, un peu gênée de cette attention et finit malgré tout par le remercier.

Il me sourit tout en me détaillant.

J'en fis de même. Il était grand, des longs cheveux blonds ramenés en queue de cheval qui produisait un air bad boy et des yeux bleus qui semblaient vouloir me transpercer.

Je notai qu'il avait à son poignet un ruban orange.

J'étais d'autant plus contrariée de ne pas connaître leur signification, je suis sûre que ça m'aurait donné des indications sur les intentions du monsieur.

-_**Bonsoir, je suis James et tu es ?**_

-_**Bella,**_ répondis-je en prenant le verre.

-_**Alors Bella que fais-tu ici toute seule**_.

-_**Je suis venue voir quelqu'un**_.

-_**Où est cette personne**_, demanda-t-il d'un air charmeur.

-_**Je ne sais pas encore,**_ expliquais-je en parcourant rapidement l'assemblée.

Il s'approcha de moi.

-_**Je pense pouvoir te distraire en l'attendant, qu'en dis-tu ?**_

Je me retournai surprise pour lui faire face, il avait déposé ses mains sur moi et se rapprochait dangereusement de moi.

-_**Euh…**_

J'étais confuse. Je ne comprenais pas comment il en était venu à la conclusion que je pouvais être intéressée. Merde, pourquoi j'attirais toujours les insistants, les lourds et … Bref, le pire gars à des kilomètres, j'étais maudite.

Il commença à remonter ses doigts non sans effleurer ma poitrine pour les poser sur ma joue.

J'avais bien amorcé un mouvement de recul, mais je ne fis que me coller plus contre l'individu qui se trouvait sur le tabouret derrière moi.

Merde, fais chier.

Je ne voulais pas faire un scandale dans le bar d'Edward, il manquerait plus que ça. Je devais essayer de reprendre un peu de crédit auprès de lui, pas m'enfoncer plus.

-_**Je**_… tentais-je pour me défaire de ce mauvais pas. _**J'attends réellement quelqu'un**_, soufflais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

-_**Je ne suis pas exclusif**_, dit-il en montrant son poignet. _**Je suis sûre que nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser tous les deux**_.

J'étais perdue avec ces putains de rubans, merde pourquoi n'avais-je pas le mode d'emploi et pourquoi les mecs ne comprenaient pas le refus poli.

J'essayai une nouvelle esquive quand il se rapprocha de moi, posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-_**Allez ne fais pas ta farouche, on va prendre du bon temps tous les deux**_.

Mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais pour les attirer comme des mouches ces pervers !

J'étais pétrifiée et je tentais de me rassurer que j'étais dans un bar rempli de monde et qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

Alors pourquoi mon rythme cardiaque battait la chamade, que je sentais des sueurs froides m'envahirent, pourquoi avais-je peur ?

Je devais être blême, tellement j'étais inconfortable face à son regard de prédateur.

-_**Lâche là James, tout de suite**_.

Une voix résonna à côté de nous.

Mon cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. C'était lui.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

Le James en question n'en fit rien. Il se retourna juste un peu vers mon adonis.

-_**Edward, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu, tu passes une bonne soirée ?**_

Je pouvais remarquer les traits de mon ex-amant se durcir.

Il toisa le pervers un peu plus méchamment.

-_**Je t'ai demandé de la lâcher**_, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec la dureté de son regard.

-_**Je n'enfreins aucune règle, j'ai repéré cette belle oie blanche, je fais juste connaissance.**_

Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur moi, je ne sais pas s'il vu mes yeux suppliants réclamant de me sortir de là, mais il se fit déterminé.

-_**C'est une erreur**_, dit-il enfin en se retournant vers l'homme qui me tenait encore, _**elle n'est pas libre.**_

Je sentis une des mains du pervers se serrer sur ma taille.

Il semblait à présent en colère.

-_**Il te les faut toutes**_, cracha-t-il.

Voyant qu'Edward ne paraissait pas atteint par ses paroles, il tenta :

-_**Allez laisse-moi celle-là, mec, je te le revaudrai, c'est promis.**_

Je perçu le regard d'Edward se froncer.

-_**NON !**_ Assena-t-il une nouvelle fois et accrochant ses doigts sur mon bras pour me tirer à lui.

Les deux hommes me maintenaient à présent, j'assistais à un combat de coqs, mais où la détermination se passait par celui qui soutiendrait le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre.

-_**Isabella**_, m'appela Edward d'une voix rigide tout en toisant son adversaire, _**lève-toi**_.

Ni une, ni deux, je commençais à tenter de me dégager du type face à moi pour aller vers mon sauveur.

Je sentis les doigts se resserrer du prédateur alors que l'ami de mon frère semblait soulager que je réagisse si vite à sa demande.

Une fois que je réussis à me mettre debout, Edward me tira sans ménagement derrière lui, il fixa une nouvelle fois James et lui cracha.

-_**Je crois que c'est assez clair, tiens-toi éloigné d'elle.**_

Le pervers était rigide face au propriétaire des lieux.

Edward n'en fit pas plus cas et me poussa devant lui me faisant avancer dans une direction inconnue, mais j'étais bien trop contente de sortir de ce merdier pour protester contre sa rigidité et ses gestes brusques pour m'indiquer le chemin.

Il me fit passer par une porte réservée aux employés toujours sans un mot et me fit monter des escaliers avant de pénétrer dans un bureau.

Dès que l'ouverture se referma sur nous, il me lâcha et fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis se pinça l'arête de son nez.

Et merde, il semblait en colère.

Je n'osais pas bouger.

Il soupira fortement avant de se retourner doucement vers moi.

-_**Putain Isabella, comment tu fais pour te retrouver constamment dans des situations merdiques ?**_

Je baissai la tête, je détestais me sentir comme une petite fille en faute.

Je me taisais, attendant qu'il finisse d'extérioriser sa rage.

-_**James est sûrement pire que ton pervers de l'autre jour, putain**_, jura-t-il à nouveau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je décidais de changer de tactique, j'avais horreur qu'il joue au grand frère ou je ne sais quoi.

-_**Si je suis venue, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir accompagné Emmett**_.

J'avais à peine dit ça qu'il haussa les épaules, j'ajoutais alors.

-_**Je souhaitais aussi m'excuser d'être partie si précipitamment la...**_

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase faisant allusion à notre première rencontre.

Je me sentais maladroite d'énoncer cela, mais je ne savais plus comment atteindre mon but. Tout tournait toujours de manière dramatique.

-_**N'en parlons plus**_, conclut-il tout simplement.

Mon cœur se déchira, il ne voulait plus de moi, si tenter qu'il ait eu envie de moi un jour.

Je retiens mes larmes, ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi ajouter, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me volatiliser d'un claquement de doigts.

J'hésitais un instant avant de réussir à prononcer d'une voix la plus assurée possible.

-_**Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, encore merci d'être venu à mon aide.**_

Il ne dit rien et je me dirigeai vers la porte, le cœur brisé. J'avais atteint la poignée quand j'entendis.

-_**Attends.**_

Je me figeais, mon supplice s'éternisait, j'avais de la difficulté à respirer correctement.

Je ne me retournais pas, je patientais.

-_**Isabella**_, murmura-t-il.

Je résistais à défaillir.

Je pouvais sentir son incertitude.

Pouvait-il être dans le même état que moi, de confusion ?

-_**Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne qui attirait autant les problèmes que toi, c'est dément, il faut que tu te protèges mieux que ça**_. M'accusa-t-il presque.

Je grimaçais. Nous n'avions apparemment pas les mêmes préoccupations en tête. Je soupirais intérieurement, défaitiste !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre quand son attitude changea subitement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, il s'anima.

-_**Attends-moi là**_, dit-il déterminé alors qu'il partait à grandes enjambées hors de ce que je supposais son bureau.

Je ne bougeais pas, trop surprise par ce revirement. Que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais bien du mal à éclaircir tout cela, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'avais pas encore démêlé mes sentiments quand il revient seulement quelques minutes après avec un ruban, mettant fin à mon incertitude de ce qui convenait de faire.

-_**Tu sais à quoi cela correspond**_, m'interrogea-t-il.

-_**Euh, non**_, répondis-je doucement, un peu gêné de mon ignorance.

-_**C'est comme un code, un cordon noir informe les autres que tu es prise et donc pas intéressée.**_

J'acquiesçai et la curiosité fit le reste.

-_**Et les autres couleurs ?**_

-_**C'est vraiment important ? **_Me questionna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

-_**Je suis curieuse, l'orange ça veut dire quoi ?**_

-_**Recherche un coup d'un soir.**_

Je hochais la tête et continuai :

-_**Et les bleus ?**_

-_**C'est compliqué**_.

J'attendis ne me satisfaisant pas vraiment de cette réponse. Il sembla chercher ses mots avant de répondre.

-_**C'est juste le reflet d'un engagement, plus il est foncé, plus c'est sérieux**_.

-_**Ok**_, acceptais-je comme explication.

J'allais poursuivre mon interrogatoire quand il me prit de court.

-_**Veux-tu que je te l'attache, tu pourras au moins sortir du bar sans être sollicité.**_

J'acquiesçai et il vient se placer derrière moi. Je tirai mes cheveux sur le côté et ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de ma nuque.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me maudissais de ressentir autant de choses en sa présence.

Il prenait tout son temps, je savourais chaque seconde tout comme je haïssais cet instant si intense alors qu'il était à sens unique.

Une fois qu'il finit de l'attacher, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes épaules où elles se stoppèrent.

J'étais totalement consciente de son souffle sur ma peau, la chaleur de son torse si près de mon corps.

Il m'intoxiquait.

Un moment passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'effectuions un mouvement pour changer cette situation.

J'aurais voulu me reculer pour répondre, prendre appui sur lui et me sentir envelopper de son odeur et idéalement de ses bras.

J'avais besoin de lui, envie de lui, mais vu la manière dont je m'étais illustrée à nos rencontres je doutais avoir mes chances.

Je me jetais donc à l'eau, brisant cette bulle, je demandais pour renouer le dialogue, plutôt que de proposer une nouvelle fois que je parte.

-_**Pourquoi certains mettent le cordon autour du cou et d'autres au poignet**_?

Je le sentis se raidir derrière moi comme s'il hésitait.

Il souffla avant de répondre, d'une voix étonnement rauque.

-_**Ça dépend des préférences de chacun.**_

-_**Ok**_, dis-je en avançant d'un pas. _**Je devrais te laisser, tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire. **_Réussis-je à prononcer à regret.

Il haussa les épaules.

-_**Pas vraiment, j'essaie de me tenir loin de ces soirées.**_

Je le regardais incrédule alors que je m'étais retournée pour lui faire face.

Je pus voir son regard descendre doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le collier de tissu noir.

Il déglutit.

Je me sentais toute chose, pensait-il à la même chose que moi.

C'était lui qui m'avait donné ce symbole qui était censé dire aux autres que je n'étais pas libre.

Si seulement je pouvais réellement être sa compagne, à lui.

Je me concentrais, j'avais déjà eu ma dose de ridicule face à lui et tentais de continuer la conversation anodine que nous avions.

-_**Si tu n'aimes pas ces soirées, pourquoi en organiser ?**_

Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

-_**Tu as vu le monde en bas ? J'aurais tort de ne pas en profiter même si je ne cautionne pas pleinement ces festivités, ça reste de loin la plus lucrative.**_

-_**Ok,**_ dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

-_**Tu fais souvent des réceptions à thème ?**_

-_**Oui toutes les semaines, celle-ci, des speed-datings, karaoké, des bals costumés, et bien d'autres.**_

-_**Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer**_.

Il haussa les épaules.

-_**Je m'éloigne autant que possible de ces activités, je n'aime pas vraiment la foule**_, admit-il.

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux.

-_**Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire consciencieusement mon travail, je gère le personnel, le stock, les formations, les plannings. Je suis en bas seulement quand c'est nécessaire ou qu'il manque un employé.**_

-_**Tu emploies beaucoup de monde ?**_ Questionnais-je. Tout était prétexte pour rester le plus longtemps vers lui.

-_**Une vingtaine, mais la majorité sont à temps partiel, des étudiants pour la plupart. Pourquoi tu recherches un job ?**_ Me taquina-t-il.

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi l'idée d'Edward comme mon patron me donnait des envies pas du tout catholiques.

Je sentis mes joues chauffées sous mes pensées perverses.

-_**Est-ce que ça va Isabella ?**_ Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-_**Oui, oui,**_ répondis-je rapidement, _**et non je ne cherche pas de travail, mais merci**_.

Il fit un mince sourire et le silence retomba entre nous.

C'était un peu gênant, je ne souhaitais pas le quitter, mais je ne savais plus comment faire.

Ce n'était pas censé être à la fille de faire les premiers pas, donc s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il ne me désirait pas.

Et merde, je sentais encore cette panique m'envahir, ce sentiment d'être rejeté et l'envie de pleurer.

Il dut voir mon trouble, car il s'approcha de moi, doucement il posa sa main sur mon menton pour relever mon visage.

-_**Isabella, je…**_ il cherchait ses mots tout comme il fouillait dans mon regard, j'étais perdue dans son océan vert et incapable de l'aider plus que cela. _**Emmett**_, finit-il par souffler avant de se reculer de moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me repoussait-il à cause de mon frère ?

Non !

Et là comme une fureur qui envahit mon corps et sans plus me poser de questions, je me jetais sur lui passant mes bras autour de sa nuque, les crochetant à l'arrière de son crane pour l'attirer à moi alors que je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter ses lèvres.

S'il ne se déroba pas, il mit quelques secondes à répondre à mes sollicitations.

Je sentis enfin ses mains se resserrer dans mon dos plaquant mon torse contre le sien, si chaud, si envoûtant.

Notre étreinte se fit plus prononcée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions se soumettre à l'autre. Nos langues bataillaient entre elles dans un balai électrique.

Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il rapprocha mon bassin du sien dans un léger frottement.

Il arrivait à me faire me consommer sur place en seulement quelques secondes.

Je le voulais puissamment et manifestement vu la déformation au niveau de son entrejambe, lui aussi.

Mes doigts fouillèrent dans ses cheveux grattant son cuir chevelu alors que je pesais de tout mon poids pour être au plus près de lui.

J'avais l'impression de n'être jamais assez proche, alors quand il passa sa paume sous mes fesses, je saisis l'invitation qui n'en était pas une pour me donner une impulsion et nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il recula d'un pas, sûrement sous la surprise, mais très vite ses deux mains vinrent soutenir mes globes tout en me rapprochant de lui. Cette nouvelle position lui arracha un gémissement et je profitais pour me coller encore plus, délaissant ses lèvres pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou et respirer à pleins poumons son odeur.

Après m'avoir déposée sur son bureau, nos doigts parcouraient nos courbes avides, nos souffles erratiques augmentaient la tension, nous étions beaucoup trop habillés pour le besoin que nous avions de l'autre.

Alors sans un mot échangé, avec des gestes un peu précipités et désordonnés, comme si le temps nous était compté, nous nous déshabillâmes à la hâte.

Je me léchais les babines à la découverte de son torse dénudé, c'était le plus bel homme qui m'était donné de rencontrer, bizarrement, je n'osais pas croiser ses yeux, me concentrant sur son corps.

J'avais trop envie de lui pour réfléchir à ce que nous faisions, à notre situation, à où nous allions, à Emmett, je ne voulais que lui, ses mains, ses caresses, son odeur, sa queue en moi.

Il répondait toujours à mon empressement alors que je défaisais sa ceinture pour rattraper mon retard, j'étais déjà en sous-vêtement sous son regard avide.

Il eut enfin pitié de moi et fit glisser son pantalon en même temps que son boxer, libérant son érection des plus appétissantes, pendant son mouvement j'en profitais pour baisser en même temps mon string.

Il m'enlaça directement pour me coller à lui et dégrafer nom dernier rempart pour unir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Je tentais alors des caresses sur tout son corps descendant sur sa verge.

Il se dégagea.

-_**Non, j'ai trop envie de toi, maintenant**_.

Il agrémenta ses dires avec ses paumes qui se placèrent sur ma taille me repositionnant sur son bureau.

Il vient sans détour frotter sa hampe contre ma fente trempée.

Je continuai à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa clavicule, sa mâchoire, tout ce qui était à ma portée, j'avais tellement besoin de le sentir de partout.

Alors qu'il était enligné avec ma féminité, ses mains sur mes hanches, prêt à me pénétrer, il s'arrêta à l'entrée et m'ordonna.

-_**Regarde-moi Bella**_.

Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de m'exécuter et de planter mes pupilles dans les siennes qui suintaient de désir.

Alors que je me perdais dans ces abysses, il coulissa doucement, merveilleusement, m'élargissant de manière fantastique, au fond de moi.

Quand il tapa sur mon utérus, ma poitrine collée contre son torse, je ne pus réfréner un gémissement et ma tête partit en arrière sous le plaisir, m'abandonnant complètement aux sensations.

-_**Oh putain, oui**_, jura-t-il, _**c'est si bon**_.

Je me mordis les lèvres, me précipitant dans un état de désir dégoulinant incroyablement pour cet homme.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou lorsqu'il commença de légers va-et-vient.

Je m'accrochais à lui, telle à une bouée de sauvetage.

-_**Edward,**_ gémis-je face à cette chaleur qui se construisait inéluctablement en moi.

-_**Bella,**_ murmura-t-il en retour amplifiant un peu ses mouvements.

Nous ne baisions pas, nos enveloppes corporelles communiquaient l'une avec l'autre. Le plaisir montait sans que ça ne soit violent, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, invariable nous accédions à notre paroxysme ensemble.

Nous jouîmes tous les deux en même temps, chuchotant le prénom de l'autre, accroché, soudé.

Je ne souhaitais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas d'un retour à la réalité où il faudrait parler de ce qui nous entourait. J'aurais aimé rester contre lui, le sentir en moi, me possédant. J'espérais que malgré notre jouissance, il continue à me faire sienne, j'aurais adoré que ça dure toute la nuit.

Peut-être que mon amant avait la même idée puisqu'il demeura enfiché en moi, caressant doucement mon dos.

Je gigotais uniquement pour me presser contre lui et je crois que la petite manœuvre fit son effet, car si Edward avait ramolli un peu, je pouvais ressentir le durcissement de son sexe. J'avais juste envie de soupirer de soulagement et reprendre nos ébats.

-_**Bella**_, chuchota-t-il tout bas, _**tu me rends dingue**_.

Il embrassa mon cou, remontant sous mon oreille, ma mâchoire et enfin mes lèvres dans un baiser électrisant nos peaux, nos sens.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea pour nous laisser respirer librement, notre souffle déjà hachuré par l'anticipation des événements, il posa son front contre le mien, vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il était évident que nous voulions la même chose, se repaître du corps de l'autre et rien ni personne à cet instant n'empêcherait cette fusion.

Il caressa tendrement ma joue, je frissonnai de ce simple geste comme une promesse, sa main glissa sur mon épaule et son index frôla le ruban noir qu'il m'avait mis autour du cou.

Oui c'est à lui que j'appartenais et si ce collier signifiait que j'étais déjà prise, c'était le cas, mon cœur était sa propriété, J'étais sienne corps et âme.

Je le vis ouvrir doucement les lèvres, il pourrait me demander tout ce qu'il voulait, tant que ça impliquerait un nous, je me damnerai pour lui.

-_**Bella**_, commença-t-il, _**je…**_

Toc Toc Toc, des bruits sourds retentirent à la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Toc Toc Toc, des bruits sourds retentirent à la porte._

-_**Edward,**_ criait un homme derrière la porte tout en tambourinant dessus. _**Edward, putain t'es là, il y a un gros problème en bas, ramène ton cul.**_

Tout le corps de mon apollon s'était raidi.

Il se recula de moi visiblement à regret.

Je sentis comme un gouffre à la perte du contact avec sa peau. C'était trop tôt, nous avions tellement à nous dire, tellement encore à faire.

Agrrrrrrrrrrrr

-_**Je … je dois y aller**_, dit-il complètement perdu face à la situation.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je hochais de la tête, simplement.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, sans rien ajouter.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Une fois fait, il vient face à moi, vrillant son regard dans le mien et me demanda après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-_**Attends-moi**_.

Un espoir reprit naissance dans mon cœur alors qu'il quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me ressaisir.

Je regardai autour de moi, mes vêtements étaient dispersés un peu partout dans le bureau et moi nue comme un ver.

Je ne savais pas ce qui convenait de faire, après quelques instants à me remémorer ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Cherchant à comprendre comment les choses pouvaient se dérouler maintenant que nous avions une nouvelle fois consommé le péché défendu en connaissance de cause. Allons-nous nous afficher ensemble malgré mon ours de frère ? Était-ce ce que souhaitait Edward ?

Je n'avais pas à me poser la question de mon côté², je savais pour une fois pertinemment ce que je voulais : c'était lui. Il me faisait me sentir vivante et vibrante.

Je frissonnai de plaisir à cette pensée ou de froid, je me décidai à enfiler mes vêtements. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il continue ce que nous étions prêts à recommencer. Je souhaitais voir les étoiles dans ses bras. Prendre un peu plus de temps, le besoin primaire assouvi, j'espérais un peu plus de romantisme, mais je désirais surtout redécouvrir ce qui le faisait soupirer de bien-être.

Une fois rhabillée, je m'assis sur un canapé dans ce grand espace. Je détaillai l'endroit, il était sobre tout à son image. J'aperçus alors une fenêtre sur le côté.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, la peur d'avoir été aperçu me glaça, avant que je ne réalise que c'était une vitre sans tain qui donnait sur les pièces du bar. De là nous pouvions pratiquement tout voir, c'était assez distrayant.

Ni une ni deux, je me mis à chercher Edward. Ce ne fut pas long pour le repérer sur le côté gauche, proche des sanitaires avec deux policiers.

Je me raidis, je scrutais intensivement mon adonis pour me rendre compte qu'il paraissait très contrarié. Que s'était-il passé ?

Je restais là à épier un moment, il semblait visiblement répondre aux inlassables questions.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je compris qu'il ne remonterait pas dans l'immédiat, en ôtant qu'il se rappelle de moi.

Je soufflais et commençais un débat intérieur, je ne pouvais évidemment pas le retrouver à cet instant, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête et je devais m'effacer pour qu'il règle les problèmes qui manifestement étaient sérieux.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je ne pouvais pas partir une seconde fois comme une voleuse ? Mais quelles autres solutions avais-je sans passer pour une collante. Il avait sûrement besoin d'avoir toute sa concentration sur ce qui se déroulait en bas, je ne devais pas m'immiscer dans ses priorités ou le détourner de son travail.

J'allai derrière son bureau et m'y installai.

Je me laissais couler dans son fauteuil de cuir, l'imaginant lui-même à ma place travaillant. Je regrettais que le revêtement n'ait pas pris plus son odeur.

Je scrutai devant moi, je ne voulais pas fouiller, je me saisis donc d'une feuille de l'imprimante, un crayon et écrivit un mot à son attention.

Après plusieurs tentatives, je me décidai.

« _Edward, _

_Tu semblais occupé, je n'ai pas osé te déranger._

_Voici mon numéro de téléphone 555-543-2100_

_Appelle-moi._

_Bella. _»

J'espérais ne pas faire trop dépendante, un peu détachée sans être je-m'en-foutiste, mais surtout je voulais qu'il m'appelle le plus rapidement possible.

Je laissai la note bien en vue sur son bureau avant de me saisir de mes affaires et de redescendre, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. J'ai eu beau le chercher plusieurs minutes des yeux, je ne réussis pas à le localiser. C'est résignée et encore plus déçue que je quittais les lieux.

L'ambiance était vraiment bizarre en bas, le peu de clients restant, chuchotaient, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, je perçus juste des « _**ce n'est pas possible**_ », « _**tu sais qui ?**_ » « _**Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible**_ », « _**parti en**_ _**ambulance**_ ».

J'en avais assez entendu, je me dépêchais de sortir et de rentrer à ma chambre étudiante.

Je pris un taxi et je fus surprise de constater que c'était une femme qui conduisait. Combien y avait-il de demoiselles capables de faire ce métier. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme dangereux et fait pour les hommes.

Cette idée me distraya et mon côté journalistique reprit le dessus, j'engageais donc la discussion.

-_**Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour une femme d'occuper un tel emploi ?**_

La conductrice esquissa un sourire avant de se décaler et brandir un objet devant moi.

Je sursautais scrutant une arme blanche à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« _**Oh**_! » Ne puis-je réfréner devant la surprise.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle maniait l'engin avec dextérité, le faisant tourner dans sa main.

-_**J'ai de bons moyens persuasifs pour garantir de ma tranquillité. **_Expliqua-t-elle.

Je souris mal à l'aise. Elle ne sembla pas voir mon trouble et enchaîna.

-_**C'est vrai que je bénéfice de nombreuses propositions, en tout genre d'ailleurs, malheureusement jamais celle que j'attends**_.

Elle piqua ma curiosité.

-_**Comment cela ?**_ Questionnais-je.

-_**Des hommes me font des avances, mais je suis plus attirée par des jeunes femmes comme vous en toute franchise**_.

Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage alors que je blanchissais.

-_**Oh, euh**_, essayais-je d'enchaîner pour me donner constance, mais je ne trouvai rien à dire.

« Non merci je suis hétéro ! » était-ce politiquement correct ?

Elle sourit avec indulgence puis son visage changea d'expression.

-_**On pourrait trouver un accord pour la course si ça te dit. **_Suggéra-t-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux, était-elle en train de me proposer du sexe contre le prix du trajet ?

Je blêmis encore plus.

Elle se mit à rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Elle semblait se moquer de moi et je me sentis soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses avances.

Alors que je reprenais constance.

Elle sourit et en murmura taquine.

-_**Dommage.**_

Mon semblant de sérénité qui s'était emparée de moi s'envola de nouveau.

Merde dans quel merdier je m'étais mise encore avec mon indiscrétion.

Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter quand je remarquais qu'on arrivait sur le campus.

Je soufflais de soulagement, ne sachant plus ce qui convenait de faire.

Une fois stationnée, je payai ma course tout en bégayant.

-_**Euh, tenez et merci pour la proposition, mais je suis déjà prise**_.

Je caressais doucement le ruban toujours attaché à mon cou avec un sourire un peu nostalgique.

Elle me dévisagea et ses yeux s'agrandir en regardant vers ma gorge avec un « oh » de compréhension, alors qu'une étincelle naissait dans ses prunelles..

Il ne devait y avoir que moi qui ne connaissais pas la signification vu qu'elle visiblement saisissait parfaitement la teneur de mon cordon de velours noir.

Je décidai de repousser toutes pensées à ce sujet et le mot d'ordre dans l'instant était de partir et vite.

Je réussis à sortir de la voiture tout en restant digne et m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je soufflai tout en m'appuyant contre la porte, pourquoi fallait-il que j'attire toujours la poisse ?

Après avoir enfilé ma tenue de nuit, je me reconcentrai sur mon apollon, faisant le vide du reste.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne serait pas inquiété par cette histoire au bar, j'étais un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était exactement déroulé, mais je ne doutais pas d'être un jour au courant, idéalement quand il m'appellerait.

C'est avec cet espoir et son odeur sur mon corps que je m'endormis cette nuit-là.

Toute la fin de semaine, je restais proche de mon téléphone sans résultat. Que l'espoir est cruel, il nous fait espérer, languir et au final souffrir.

Lundi, j'étais une âme en peine. Rosalie m'avait appelé et fait promettre de venir passer le week-end prochain avec eux, je voulais refuser, mais je me sentis faible et acceptai au final.

Le mardi, j'avais envie de me taper la tête sur les murs faute de nouvelles. La vie était sans saveur sans couleur.

Le mercredi, Alice ne savait plus comment me réconforter.

Le jeudi c'est sous la déprime que s'annonça ma journée, sauf qu'à midi, je reçus un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

Mon cœur avait commencé à cogner à toute allure.

J'ouvris retenant ma respiration, j'espérais de tout cœur que ça soit lui et non une pub ou je ne sais quoi.

«_Je t'appellerai prochainement. James a violé et battu une femme dans les toilettes du bar. Et dire que ça aurait pu être toi._ »

Je déglutis à la lecture du message, pas de signature, mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'enregistrai rapidement le numéro qui s'était affiché dans mon répertoire, j'hésitais un instant, j'aurais bien mis comme nom : mon apollon, mais si une autre personne venait à le découvrir ce qui ne manquerait pas avec moi, j'allais me faire charrier. Je choisis la simplicité et mon cœur n'avait pas ralenti l'allure quand j'associai le numéro à Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à reprendre mes esprits, je repris alors la lecture du message. Un immense soulagement m'avait, malgré les circonstances, envahies, il allait m'appeler, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Par contre, je pouvais sentir une pointe de colère dans sa dernière phrase.

Effectivement, j'avais une proportion assez importante pour me mettre dans des galères et depuis peu il était mon chevalier servant qui venait à ma rescousse.

Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre pour remplir ce job, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un aimant à danger et je craignais qu'il s'en lasse et me laisse avec ma poisse et mes emmerdes.

Enfin, dans l'immédiat je devais patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle, je passai la journée à m'interroger si je devais donner une réponse.

Alice était d'avis que je devais faire comme lui attendre plusieurs jours pour le faire mariner. Sauf qu'il avait plus qu'une bonne excuse, je ne voulais pas jouer la diva.

Je m'écoutai et me décidai à lui répondre, cependant que pouvais-je lui dire ?

Désolée de me foutre dans les pétrins ? Ouais pas terrible et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir remettre le sujet sur le tapis

J'attends ton appel ? Ça ne faisait pas trop désespéré ?

Je grognai littéralement devant mon incapacité à former une réponse cohérente.

Je soufflai et décidai de faire le plus simple.

« _Ok Bises_ »

J'appuyais rapidement sur envoyer avant de regretter ou de réfléchir aux mots d'encouragements que je n'avais pas mis.

Je me grognai dessus tellement je me sentais stupide.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis mal.

La fin de semaine arriva vite. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles c'est sans trop regret que je rejoignis, le samedi en fin d'après-midi, l'appartement de mon frère.

Je n'avais pas fait un pas que Rosalie en me faisant une accolade me souffla à mon oreille.

-_**Ce soir nous allons au bar d'Ed, il a eu l'autorisation de rouvrir ce matin**_.

Elle se desserra de moi, me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'étais stupéfaite. Il avait dû fermer son commerce. La situation était encore plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Je hochais de la tête un peu interloquée. Trop surprise pour réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal de revoir Edward en présence de mon aîné, mais je n'eux pas le temps d'épiloguer intérieurement que ce dernier vient justement me serrer dans ses bras.

-_**Comment vas-tu ma petite Bells ?**_

-_**Bien merci et toi ?**_

-_**Ça va.**_

Je défis mon manteau quand mon frère se figea.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de réagir qu'il arracha le cordon noir de mon cou. Je ne le quittais plus.

Il se mit dans une colère froide, insensible à mes protestations face à cette agression.

Quand il réussit à détacher le ruban, il le brandit sous mes yeux en hurlant.

-_**Où as-tu eu ça ?**_

Je me reculais stupéfaite.

-_**Euh.**_

-_**Emmett**_, cria Rosalie, _**calme toi et arrête de hurler, laisse là parler**_.

Ils étaient tous les deux à me fixer attendant ma réponse.

Je me mis à balbutier, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Comment pouvais-je expliquer tout cela. Edward m'avait donné ce cordon en réalité pour ma propre sécurité, j'en étais consciente même s'il indiquait que j'étais en couple si j'avais bien saisi.

J'étais complètement perdue face à leur réaction. Mon frère devait se faire à l'idée qu'un jour j'aurai un petit ami, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son attitude excessive.

-_**Alors**_, cracha-t-il, _**quel est ce connard qui t'a mis ça au cou ?**_ S'impatienta-t-il.

J'étais encore plus perdue, par sa vulgarité et son irritabilité.

- _**Em, calme-toi**__,_ le rabroua ma belle soeur, _**tu lui fais peur et tu ne le lui laisses pas l'occasion de répondre**_.

-_**C'est lui, hein ?**_ rétorqua-t-il en vrillant ses yeux sur moi pleins de colère que je ne saisissais pas.

Je secouais la tête, ne sachant pas comment la situation pouvait être aussi désastreuse pour un bout de tissu.

-_**Réponds**_, m'invectiva-t-il.

Je reculais, ne comprenant plus du tout la folie qui le gagnait.

-_**Putain**_, jura-t-il comme si mon silence certifiait ses suppositions. _**Je vais le massacrer, il ne respecte rien cet enfoiré.**_

Il s'éloigna de nous à grands pas et avec horreur je le vis prendre son manteau et ses clés avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement.

-_**Arrête ça Em, **_s'impatienta Rosalie_**, tu ne sais pas tout et c'est aussi ton ami, je te rappelle**_.

-_**Non un ami, ça ne vous plante pas un couteau dans le dos**_.

-_**Il n'est pas comme ça, arrête de délirer.**_

-_**Mais bien sûr !**_ lança-t-il avant d'arracher presque la porte de ses gonds et de sortir rapidement, _**j'en ai la preuve dans les mains.**_

-_**Ok, rhabille-toi, on décolle, si on veut éviter un bain de sang**_.

Je remis mon manteau, j'avais mes jambes qui tremblaient, je ne saisissais pas ce qui se déroulait.

Rosalie fut prête en temps record et me prit par le bras pour me diriger à notre tour à l'extérieur.

Elle marchait vite quand nous fîmes quelques pas dans la rue en direction du bar, je réussis enfin à parler.

-_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe**_, demandais-je, _**je ne comprends rien ?**_

-_**Que t'a-t-il raconté quand il te l'a donné ?**_

Pas une fois son nom n'avait été prononcé, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Je pris une grande respiration pour répondre au mieux.

-_**Que ça me permettrait de venir dans son établissement sans être crainte d'être importunée, que ça voulait dire que j'étais en couple et donc pas intéressée.**_

Elle soupira sans rien dire.

Je rajoutais alors.

-_**Il me l'a offert après que James m'ai accostée, tu sais celui qui a agressé la fille dans son bar.**_

Ma future belle-sœur se secoua la tête.

-_**Tu as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles**_.

-_**Je ne comprends toujours pas**_, tentais-je espérant avoir de plus amples explications.

Alors que nous marchions vite, elle soupira.

-_**Bon je crois que j'ai plus le choix, j'aurais préféré qu'Edward t'explique, mais bon, là il faut que tu saisisses aussi le point de vue de ton frère. Je t'ai parlé des problèmes qu'il a d'être incapable de lâcher-prise avec une fille et de se laisser aller, il a besoin d'être toujours en contrôle. Du coup, il a très vite eu la réputation d'être un dominant naturel. Il s'est essayé, dans ces pratiques sexuelles, mais ça ne lui a pas convenu, sauf que ça lui est resté collé à son image. Emmett fait partie de ceux qui croient que c'est un dominant, pur et dur**_.

Je ne répliquais rien et elle précisa :

-_**Tu sais dominant dans les relations sadomasochistes**_.

-_**Je sais ce que ça veut dire**_, soufflais-je un peu excédée de me prendre pour quelqu'un de si naïf, mais tout autant surprise par ses révélations.

-_**Ouais ben on ne dirait pas.**_

Ok nous arrivions à nous vexer mutuellement.

-_**Je ne comprends toujours pas**_, abdiquais-je.

Elle soupira.

-_**Oui donc il a encore cette réputation même si ses proches connaissent la vérité, il ne s'est jamais débattu à démentir, car il s'en fout, mais surtout son établissement s'est retrouvé comme une extension d'un groupe de pratiquant. C'est en fait Aro qui tient un sex-shop non loin de là qui avait pris Edward sous son aile. Il avait été attristé de le voir quitter le milieu, son physique faisait bonne presse et attirait du monde. Ils sont malgré tout restés en contact et Edward n'a pas refusé quand le propriétaire de la boutique a proposé un partenariat pour faire des activités dans le bar ce qui amène beaucoup de clients. Il y a donc des soirées à thème comme la semaine dernière où il y a eu l'agression, ils utilisent un système de couleur pour connaître les célibataires de ceux qui cherchent une expérience d'un soir où qui sont juste là pour se montrer. Bref le collier noir, signifie que tu es engagé dans une relation exclusive et le fait de le porter autour du cou te mets dans la position de soumise, au poignet c'est pour les dominants. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Emmett a réagi comme cela ? Edward aurait dû tout t'expliquer sur ce ruban pour que tu l'affiches à bon escient et choisir volontairement de le mettre sachant ce qu'il désigne.**_

Je ne répliquai rien, intériorisant ce qu'elle me racontait. En réalité, ça ne changeait rien, j'aurais toujours porté le cordon noir qu'il m'avait attaché. Je souhaitais lui appartenir. Je n'étais pas partisane des relations BDSM, mais j'espérais être sienne, je rêvais qu'on s'appartienne mutuellement.

Je pouvais comprendre Emmett et c'était bien moi que de tomber amoureuse du mec à la mauvaise réputation et pour qui mon très cher frère allait jouer le protecteur !

Le bar approchait alors que je réfléchissais à la bonne attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de tout cela.

Edward n'était sûrement pas le gentil petit étudiant sans trouble, je mettais assurément les deux pieds dans une histoire à poisse, mais c'était trop tard, il avait conquis mon cœur et mon corps.

Rosalie souffla de soulagement en voyant Emmett au loin tambouriner sur la porte, elle accéléra le mouvement quand cette dernière s'ouvrit et qu'il s'engouffra dans les lieux.

-_**Dépêches**_, me dit-elle, _**je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward doive refermer une nouvelle fois son établissement, car ça sera lui à l'hôpital**_.

Je sentais tout mon sang quitter mon corps, ce n'était pas possible.

Je me mis à courir et rentrai dans le bar sans attendre.

J'arrivai à temps pour voir Edward sortir de la porte réservée au personnel.

-_**Putain Emmett, c'est quoi ton problème ?**_ cria-t-il à mon frère.

Ce dernier se précipita sur lui fou de rage.

-_**Mon problème connard c'est toi, comment as-tu pu faire ça ?**_ hurla-t-il en lui jetant le ruban au visage.

Il sembla confus un instant et repris plus calmement.

-_**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**_

-_**Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je crois ?**_

-_**Arrête Emmett, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je ne suis pas ce que tu penses.**_

Mon frère ricana

-_**À d'autres**_.

Je vis Edward voûter ses épaules et souffler, il avait l'air las et fatigué, j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bars, le réconforter, j'avançais d'un pas, mais Rosalie me retient par le poignet et m'intima de patienter.

-_**Je te préviens…**_ commença mon aîné en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de mon adonis, mais ce dernier le coupa.

-_**Je t'arrête tout de suite Em, si tu me demandes de renoncer c'est hors de question**_.

Mon frère sembla surpris puis s'impatienta, il allait répliquer quand Edward lui fit un geste d'attendre.

-_**Ta sœur attire les problèmes pire qu'un aimant, elle a besoin d'être protégée au quotidien,**_ il fit une pause avant de reprendre doucement. _**Je veux être celui qui prend soin d'elle.**_

Mon cœur fit un salto dans ma poitrine, Emmett sembla encore plus déboussolé et pris de court, c'est à ce moment-là que Rosalie me poussa vers les deux hommes.

Mon instinct prit le dessus et je courus pour me jeter au cou d'Edward que je voulais mien pour toujours.

Mon premier amant était un éjaculateur précoce, mon second bandait mou, le troisième préférait les hommes, le quatrième…n'était pas parfait, mais c'était l'homme de ma vie.

Fin

_._

_._

_._

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bulle pour me laisser vos impressions, c'est important pour nous auteur d'avoir un retour sur nos écrits !_


	5. épilogue

_Hello à toutes_

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui me remplissent de joie à chaque fois et pour vos votes qui m'ont permis d'atteindre la troisième place au concours._

_Comme promis voici un petit épilogue, je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais je vous l'avais promis, je ne voulais pas tarder plus pour vous le livrer et ainsi me mettre sur mes autres projets._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Après m'être jeté dans les bras d'Edward, convaincue de ce que je voulais, Emmett avait bien sûr fait des siennes.

Je devais encore une fois remercier ma future belle-sœur pour s'être interposée. Elle a réussi le tour de force de faire sortir mon frère du bar et nous laisser un moment seul.

Mon adonis m'avait embrassée et serrée contre lui comme pour sceller ce dont nous n'avions pas encore convenu réellement, devenir un couple à part entière.

Il se recula et me scruta.

-Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi, ma belle ?

Je fus surprise par sa question.

-Euh bien sûr, répondis-je, mais tu n'es pas obligé, tentais-je.

J'avais envie que d'une seule chose : me fondre en lui.

-Faisons les choses bien, s'il te plaît.

Je souris, contente et déçue à la fois, heureuse que notre relation prenne une tournure « officielle » si on peut dire et espérer un véritable avenir, déçue, car je compris quand il prit une certaine distance avec mon corps que ce serait ceinture d'ici là.

Oui, je pouvais passer par une obsédée, mais mes antécédents ne m'avaient jamais permis de connaître le vrai nirvana dans les bras d'un homme avant Edward, je voulais juste en profiter encore et encore.

Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous dans la semaine, mon frère n'avait pas refait son apparition, Rose m'apprit qu'il était en colère, mais qu'il fallait seulement lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur a grandi.

Je suivis ses conseils et l'évitais pendant qu'il se calme.

Le mercredi arriva vite et je retrouvai Edward dans un petit restaurant italien, très intimiste.

Une fois que l'hôtesse nous ai installé, non sans faire du gringue à mon compagnon, elle nous informa que le serveur allait venir.

Nous regardions la carte quand une voix qui me figea demanda :

-Bonsoir, je suis Sergio, souhaitez-vous un apéritif pour commencer.

Je relevai la tête, tout en blanchissant quand le trouble-fête se tourna vers moi.

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut son changement de ton, il prit une voix de crécelle et s'égosilla.

-Oh bellissimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quel plaisir de te voir, tu es radieuse, ma belle.

Et sans que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il apposait déjà deux bises bruyantes de chaque côté de mes joues.

J'avais la bouche ouverte, trop stupéfiée pour prononcer quoi que ce soit alors que Sergio souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il scruta mon compagnon et se mit à siffler et se retourna espiègle.

-Tu ne me présentes pas, Bella.

-Edward, Sergio, Sergio, Edward, répliquai-je par automatisme.

Le serveur se tourna vers mon adonis en tendant sa main un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il serra sa paume et me regarda comme voulant plus d'explication, mais j'étais bien trop surprise pour en dire plus.

Voyant mon incapacité à parler, Sergio se retourna vers Edward.

-Je suis Sergio, l'ex de Bella.

-Son ex ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

Nous pouvions comprendre par sa position et la voix fluette qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il m'avait reconnue de quel bord il était.

Mon compagnon semblait un peu choqué et perplexe.

Des images de mon passé avec Sergio me revinrent en mémoire. Sa manière de me toucher, ou de se limiter à mes fesses, pas une fois il ne s'était intéressé à mes seins.

Il m'avait placée en 69 en guise de préliminaires et il s'était mis à sucer mon clitoris. Je l'avais entendu soupirer « c'est si petit », je n'avais pas bien compris à cet instant.

Alors que j'en avais réclamé plus, car il se contentait de lécher mon bouton et l'aspirer, c'était assez répétitif, il m'avait prise ensuite en levrette. Si ces coups de reins étaient agréables, je n'arrivais pas à plonger dans le plaisir, manque de stimulation stratégique ou je ne sais quoi.

Il m'avait avoué après qu'il se pensait homosexuel, mais qu'il espérait être bi, mais que suite à cette expérience il était convaincu d'appartenir à un seul des bords.

Mon ego avait pris un sacré choc, je dois l'admettre.

Et qu'il se retrouve devant nous, à mon premier vrai rendez-vous avec Edward était juste irréaliste et déprimant, d'autant plus qu'il ne cachait pas son attirance envers lui.

Edward me dévisagea médusé, secoua la tête tout en se reconcentrant sur moi et me susurra :

-Tu veux boire quoi mon ange ?

Je clignais des yeux devant ce changement de ton, si prévenant et doux.

-Euh comme toi.

-Deux verres de votre meilleur vin rouge, répondit mon adonis sans un regard pour Sergio.

Il me prit la main et me scruta.

J'étais plongée dans ses prunelles et j'entendis le serveur balbutier un genre de « je reviens avec vos verres » et parti.

Une fois seul, Edward sourit de manière espiègle.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, de tes conquêtes, demanda-t-il joueur.

Je pâlis.

Il rit.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, lui reprochais-je.

-Si très, je croyais juste que tu étais mal chanceuse, mais visiblement c'est encore plus profond que cela. J'espère relever le niveau.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avec sa dernière phrase.

Je soufflais devant son ego surdimensionné, enfin en même temps il n'avait pas tort, mais je n'allais pas l'admettre.

Je finis par me confier et raconter mes expériences plutôt malheureuses. Je vis qu'il se retenait de rire à plusieurs reprises. Il avait ses yeux repentis quand je le regardais plus durement, vexée.

Une fois mes mésaventures comptées, je l'interrogeai à son tour et il m'expliqua comment on avait toujours attendu quelque chose de lui. Très vite ses relations avec les femmes l'ont amené à chercher la performance et donc le contrôle et qu'au final, il n'arrivait juste plus à être lui-même. C'est à cette période qu'il avait été courtisé, si on peut dire, par Aro et qu'il avait intégré le cercle de SM. Très rapidement, lors de son initiation, il s'était senti mal de mélanger douleur et plaisir et même s'il était très à l'aise avec la partie de garder toute la maîtrise de la situation, rien dans ces pratiques ne lui apportait le moindre bien-être. Malheureusement, il avait eu plus du mal à s'en détacher. Jusqu'à récemment, suite à l'affaire de James, il avait totalement coupé les ponts avec ce milieu.

Après toutes ces explications, j'avais été un peu perplexe à reconnaître où était ma place dans tout cela, nous avions peu de choses en commun et une vie si différente.

Il dut voir mes doutes dans mes pupilles, car il glissa son pouce sur ma joue et me souffla :

-Puis tu es arrivé et c'est comme si le passé n'avait pas d'importance, tu me semblais si pure, j'avais juste l'impression que pour la première fois je pouvais être vraiment moi et ne pas chercher à prouver quoi que ce soit.

Je le dévisageai un instant.

Il sourit tendrement.

-Tu m'as comme libéré Bella, tu es la seule et je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer devant une si belle déclaration, il était aussi mon souffle d'espoir et de chaleur.

J'allais lui répondre quand Sergio vient débarrasser nos assiettes coupant la magie du moment.

Il revient s'incruster une fois encore avant que nous partions et commença à me parler d'une éventuelle soirée en souvenir du bon temps.

Edward soupira et m'enveloppa dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes d'une manière possessive et passionnée. J'haletais sous son étreinte et quand il se détache de moi, il regarda mon ex méchamment et cracha.

-Nous allons être très occupés, nous avons besoin du corps l'un de l'autre en permanence, tu ne serais d'aucune utilité.

Il m'entraîna loin de lui le laissant incrédule et presque choqué.

Je ne pus empêcher de rire face à la situation.

Il m'arrêta un taxi pour que je puisse rentrer. J'étais un peu frustrée de ne pas poursuivre la soirée avec lui. Allait-il me faire le coup des 3 rendez-vous réglementaire, avant de me toucher à nouveau ?

Tout en m'enlaçant en signe d'au revoir, il me proposa de se retrouver pour visionner un film au cinéma le lendemain.

J'avais accepté, heureuse et impatiente à la perspective d'un possible moment d'intimité avec lui.

Mes rêves cette nuit étaient peuplés d'Edward et d'espoir.

Je m'apprêtais avec soin en fin d'après-midi, mettant une jupe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou et un léger décolleté et des petits talons.

Arrivée à destination, je fus éblouie de le voir attendre devant le cinéma, si beau, si charismatique. Il attirait l'attention de plusieurs filles autour.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je réalisais que cet homme poireautait pour moi.

J'accélérais donc le pas. Enfin mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je sentis mon visage s'illuminer face à son regard appréciateur sur moi.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, rien n'existait entre nous, hormis la distance qui s'amenuisait pas à pas.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres quand je vis ses traits se tordre d'horreur. C'est alors que je compris que j'avais trébuché. Avant de ne pouvoir souffler, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes par terre, les genoux et les paumes de mes mains ayant amorti la chute.

Edward s'était écrié « Bella » tout en courant à moi.

Malheureusement le mal était fait.

Il me releva doucement.

Je retenais mes larmes de couler, entre la douleur, la frustration, l'énervement.

Mon adonis m'entoura de ses bras alors que je gémissais comme une enfant.

Il regarda rapidement mon état, mes genoux écorchés et mes mains, rien de bien profond, mais très salissant et l'odeur désagréable de rouilles.

Il me porta tendrement et me souffla

-Je t'emmène, nous allons soigner tout ça.

Je voulus protester, ne souhaitant pas laisser mon camion ici, mais il était venu en taxi, il me proposa donc de le conduire.

Il grimaça devant mon engin.

Il me déposa sur le siège passager puis il s'installa. Il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions tout en commençant à reculer du stationnement avec mon véhicule. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

Je le regardai et sans même connaître ses pensées avec précision, je m'offusquais.

-Ne te moque pas.

Il rit.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet de te savoir conduire un tas de ferraille ou soulager que c'est sûrement une des voitures les plus sécuritaires pour toi vu la robuste de la carrosserie.

Je croisais les bras devant moi, faussement indignée.

Il prit doucement ma main et l'attira à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

-Ta maladresse c'est aussi ce qui fait partie de ton charme ma belle.

Agrrrrrrrrrrr, c'était dit avec tendresse, mais je n'étais pas complètement sûre que ce soit un réel compliment.

Je grognais en contemplant la rue par la fenêtre, un peu plus vexée encore.

Je l'entendis presque glousser alors qu'il posait sa paume sur ma cuisse.

-Y aurait-il un moyen pour que je me fasse pardonner mon ange ?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que des images pas très catholiques de nous deux émergèrent dans mon esprit.

Je le scrutais, l'envie emplissant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il dut comprendre mon regard concupiscent, car il souffla un « Bella » en signe d'avertissement.

-J'ai quelques idées, dis-je espiègle ignorant sa supplique, bougeant un peu sur le fauteuil faisant remonter ainsi ma jupe.

Mauvaise idée, les blessures de mes genoux furent d'autant plus visibles.

Edward perdit sa bonne humeur en regardant mes jambes.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, mais pas avant que je te soigne.

Je soupirais, je savais que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille, mais j'avais de l'espoir!

Une fois arrivée chez lui, il me traita comme une princesse, me porta jusqu'à salle de bain où il nettoya, désinfecta et soigna mes plaies.

Il pansa le tout de manière beaucoup trop volumineux, mais il semblait tellement appliqué que je ne dis rien quand je fus recouverte de pansement.

Dès qu'il eut fini, je me jetai sur ses lèvres réclamant mon dû.

Il se laissa convaincre et répondit avec ardeur à mes attaques.

Il prit grande attention en me manipulant, il me fit tendrement l'amour, c'était encore mieux que tout ce que nous avions expérimenté, nous avions cette envie commune de ne faire qu'un d'être réellement ensemble et ce sentiment d'intimité entre nous apportait un plaisir incommensurable.

Pour la première fois, je passai la nuit dans ses bras, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Arrivée en fin de semaine mon seul problème était la distance de mon frère, il ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis que je m'étais jetée au cou d'Edward. Du coup, Rosalie nous avait invités au café dimanche après-midi.

Je comprenais bien mon aîné, il avait besoin de me protéger et il craignait simplement que je me fasse embarquer dans un style de vie qui ne me correspondrait pas, où la douleur était présente, mais il se fourvoyait. Il était plein de préjugés au sujet d'Edward. C'est alors que j'eus une idée pour décharger l'atmosphère entre nous et rétablir la réalité.

Je parlais de mon plan à mon adonis et il grimaça.

-Tu as vraiment des idées tordues. Tu n'as pas seulement la poisse, tu la cherches aussi. Me reprocha-t-il gentiment.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Oui, mais il comprendra peut-être que son raisonnement est absurde. Allez Edward, nous n'avons rien à perdre.

Il souffla résigné.

-Pourquoi je ne peux rien te refuser, m'accusa-t-il.

Je souris grandement.

-Parce que je te fais prendre un pied d'enfer, répondis-je souriante.

-Ça c'est vrai, confirma-t-il en me plaquant contre lui, son excitation bien en évidence contre mon ventre.

Je déglutis devant ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient.

Comment arrivait-il en un instant, alors que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir tout le contrôle, de me retrouver telle une biche prise entre des phares, notamment ici dans les bras d'Edward, incapable de lui résister.

Nous fîmes l'amour sans aller jusqu'à la chambre, le besoin de s'appartenir était souvent trop fort pour atteindre un lit, nous avions déjà, en quelques jours, testé de nombreux meubles quand nous n'atterrissions pas contre un mur ou le dossier du canapé.

Nous nous présentâmes enfin le dimanche à 16 heures chez mon frère. Edward avait une chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons ouverts laissant clairement apparaître un ruban en velours noir autour de son cou.

Il se grattait fréquemment la nuque, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le collier, ce qui me faisait doucement rigoler.

Pour ma part, j'avais mis un top sans manche et nous pouvions voir à des kilomètres sur ma peau claire le tissu noir accroché à mon poignet.

Nous sonnâmes, mon adonis avait un bras posé autour de ma taille alors que je l'enlaçais de même, mais ma seconde main était plaquée sur son torse, faisant ressortir encore plus le bracelet.

Nous attendîmes dans cette pause que la porte s'ouvre.

Je fus heureuse que ce soit mon frère.

Il se figea en nous reconnaissant et nous scruta quand il s'attarda sur le cou de mon compagnon et mon poignet, je vis clairement tout son sang quitter son visage, il fit un pas en arrière.

Et merde !

Edward approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, pendant que mon aîné était tétanisé, il souffla :

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ma miss Poisse.

Je soupirai alors qu'Emmett semblait vraiment malade pour le coup et complètement statufié.

Je soufflais de dépit.

Ok sûrement que la plus grande part de mes malheurs pouvait m'être directement attribué, je devais faire des choix erronés. Enfin peut-être que maintenant avec Edward j'aurais la voix de la raison qui m'aiderait.

Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte, en attente d'une réaction de mon frère quand tout à coup, il tomba sur ses fesses et se mit à rire de manière tonitruante.

-Oh putain, jurait-il, ce n'est pas vrai.

Nous le regardâmes en écarquillant les yeux.

Il rigolait.

-Oh putain souffla-t-il encore entre deux rires, si on m'avait dit que le grand Edward se ferait mater par un bout d'1m65 et 45kg, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Et il continua à se moquer de mon adonis, mon frère hilare me fit sourire, alors que mon compagnon se renfrognait.

Emmett se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Rosalie, il tentait de reprendre son sérieux et il vient taper sur l'épaule de mon chéri.

-Tu as raison, tu es sûrement fait pour elle, mais n'oublies pas d'être un vrai mec quand même et la protéger. Dit-il en nous faisant entrer.

J'entendis à peine le grognement d'Edward qui me rapprocha de lui possessivement alors que je glissais un « merci » à mon frère.


End file.
